Fallen - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma Swan a la mauvaise habitude de tomber dans des portails ... Elle se retrouve auprès d'une Reine autrefois (et actuellement) désignée Méchante. Sa journée ne serait tout simplement pas accomplie si elle ne tombait pas aussi dans son lit. #EVILSWANQUEEN
1. Chapitre 1 (Partie 1)

Hello tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour vous faire passer de bons moments (enfin j'espère) avec cette nouvelle fiction SQ qui est une traduction de Velace. J'ai passé énormément de temps sur cette histoire très compliquée à traduire, mais à la rigueur ce n'est pas votre problème à vous, c'est le mien! :')

L'histoire originale compte 4 chapitres, mais puisqu'ils sont vachement longs, je les ai chacun divisé en 3, ce qu'il fait qu'il y aura 12 chapitres en tout! Pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui me suivent, mon rythme de publication ne change pas, ce sera toujours un chapitre chaque lundi ;)

Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire est purement M (ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, passez votre chemin), il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue, juste quelques chapitres où nos protagonistes préférées vont passer de bons moments ;)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce soft petit chapitre d'introduction! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (Partie 1) :**

\- _Bien bien bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?_

Emma se raidit à la voix à quelques centimètres derrière elle. C'est bien sa chance qu'elle glisse à travers un autre portail dans la Forêt Enchantée et se retrouve en compagnie de la Méchante Reine. Ce n'est pas très important de savoir où et quand elle est arrivée, il y a toujours un Mills ou une autre qui se cache, attendant le bon moment pour surgir.

\- _Mes yeux me trompent-ils ou est-ce un petit rat perdu qui arpente ma forêt ?_

Avec un soupir tremblant, Emma se tourne lentement vers la Reine. Elle baisse la tête et se plie dans une révérence, tout comme sa Regina lui a montré, elle tient la pose brièvement avant de se redresser. Les mots de Regina prononcés durant l'une de leurs leçons sonnent dans ses oreilles.

« Le respect et la confiance, Miss Swan, sont essentiels si vous vous retrouvez dans une situation malheureuse. »

Elle est heureuse que quelqu'un ait eu la prévoyance de lui enseigner cela.

\- _Votre Majesté._

Les yeux sombres la scrutent de la tête aux pieds, ils montrent une certaine curiosité mêlée à de la surprise et de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'évident.

« C'est une prédatrice, ma chère. Le monde est sa proie. »

Emma déglutit. Si elle se souvient de tout ce que Regina lui a dit, il y a une chance très mince qu'elle sorte vivante de cette rencontre.

\- _Vous me trouvez à mon désavantage, ma chère._

Emma attend, une voix plus douce et plus gentille prend possession de son esprit.

« Elle valorise l'intelligence et l'initiative. Ne l'interromps pas mais prends chaque opportunité qu'elle présente pour prédire ses besoins. »

- _Je m'appelle Emma Swan, Votre Majesté._ Dit-elle alors qu'il ne reste plus que le silence.

« Ne mens pas. Elle en sait bien plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. »

\- _Vous ne devez pas me connaître._

La Reine fredonne en l'évaluant, elle lui tourne autour, comme une lionne veut une gazelle, ou peut-être bien un autre lion.

« Être ou ne pas être, mangé. »

\- _Pourtant, vous semblez me connaître assez bien._ Lui ronronne-t-elle en pressant une main contre le bas de son dos.

Emma frissonne sous le toucher et essaie d'ignorer la chaleur de sa paume.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cela._ Confesse-t-elle. _C'est compliqué, et je ne pense pas que vous allez me croire._

Une mise en garde emplie son oreille gauche avant que la Reine glousse.

\- _J'avoue que votre honnêteté est assez rafraîchissante. Vous m'intriguez, Emma Swan. Peut-être que je ne vais pas vous faire décapiter pour l'intrusion après tout._

Emma se mord la lèvre, sa répartie veut faire surface mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour que la Reine change d'avis. Craindre Regina n'est pas vraiment son point fort par ailleurs, pense-t-elle, la vie n'est rien sans sa tête.

« Elle a un sens de l'humour, mais elle est instable. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir, soyez passive et ne soyez pas grossière. »

- _Je préfère largement ma tête lorsqu'elle est attachée, Votre Majesté._ Murmure-t-elle doucement.

La Reine laisse échapper un éclat de rire et Emma se détend légèrement. Autant elle souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve, quelqu'un de moins … meurtrier, elle est beaucoup moins nerveuse que la première fois que leurs chemins se sont croisés. Elle pense que si elle peut rester loin des cachots, il serait beaucoup plus facile de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison, bien que, en soi, c'est un défi qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir relever.

\- _Majesté ?_

\- _Hmm ?_ Regina lui fait face, sa main traînant de son dos à sa hanche, où ses doigts s'enroulent dans ce que la blonde considère comme un geste possessif pour une parfaite étrangère. La Reine penche la tête au mouvement de jambes d'Emma. _Quelque chose en tête, ma chère ?_

Emma cligne des yeux, écartant son regard de la cicatrice située sur la lèvre supérieure de la brune en répondant :

- _Je sais qu'il n'est pas approprié de questionner une … ma Reine._ Corrige-t-elle rapidement.

La bouche de la femme se tord dans un demi-sourire.

- _Je suppose que je peux le permettre cette fois._ Déclare la Reine, souriant presque alors que ses yeux balayent les formes de la blonde une fois de plus et remarquent son inconfort. _Vous êtes_ _chanceuse, car je suis encore incertaine de la_ _façon dont je souhaite que vous vous comportiez._

Emma retrousse son nez pour comprendre ces mots. Regina l'a prévenue que la Reine pourrait être un peu intense, si elle se révélait digne de quelque chose de plus qu'une mort rapide. Elle n'est pas entièrement contre l'idée de dévoiler son attirance secrète pour la future Regina, mais cela n'empêche pas cette idée de la terrifier un peu.

\- _Sinon une exécution …_ commence-t-elle, la nervosité imprégnant ses paroles alors qu'elle cache ses mains derrière son dos. _Je serai soulagée de connaître vos intentions, Votre Majesté._

Son corps se raidit lorsque la main posée sur sa hanche se serre. Cependant, la colère qu'elle a eu l'habitude de voir au cours de ces dernières années est absente, à sa place réside un regard beaucoup plus sombre alors que la Reine semble considérer ses paroles avant de parler.

\- _Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal._ Déclare-t-elle, semblant tout aussi surprise par ses paroles que la blonde qui la regarde, sans voix.

Ses bras retombent le long de son corps et elle bégaye :

- _V-vous … ne voulez pas ?_

La surprise disparaît en un instant alors que la Reine sourit.

\- _Pas pour le moment._ Admet-elle. _Mais la nuit est encore jeune._ Finit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Malgré la menace évidente, Emma sent la tension de ses muscles s'évanouir et ses épaules s'affaissent. Le soulagement n'a duré que quelques secondes avant que la Reine ne lui saisisse la main et que sa magie les engloutisse. La blonde trébuche en avant, le sol basculant sous ses pieds alors que la Reine agrippe son autre hanche, la stabilisant avant qu'elle ne se heurte contre elle.

\- _Vous empestez la magie._ Déclare-t-elle, l'accusant sur un ton clair.

Emma hoche la tête, les yeux clignant pour se convaincre que tout va bien.

- _J'apprends toujours._ Explique-t-elle malgré sa respiration laborieuse.

Ce n'est pas seulement le « pouffage », comme elle a commencé à l'appeler – provoquant l'agacement de Regina – qui lui donne des vertiges mais aussi la nausée.

- _Mon … professeur me croit trop ordinaire pour apprendre la complexité de ce sort particulier._

- _Hmm …_

En la considérant capable de se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, la Reine la relâche et se recule. Emma ouvre les yeux, son estomac se calme alors qu'elle la regarde s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se tient debout. Elle a l'occasion d'observer son environnement, de prendre note du mobilier et de l'atmosphère étonnamment chaude avant de déduire que la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvent est l'équivalent médiéval d'un salon de son monde.

\- _Asseyez-vous._ Emma obéit à cet ordre, se déplaçant rapidement vers le canapé plutôt que le fauteuil à côté de la Reine, et s'asseyant avant de rencontrer le regard de la femme. _Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde._

Emma confirme sa déclaration en hochant la tête. Compte tenu de la tenue qu'elle porte, une veste en cuir marron et un de ses jeans habituels, elle n'est pas surprise que la femme l'ait rapidement compris. La Reine est intelligente, certainement plus intelligente qu'elle alors il était évident qu'elle se distinguerait par son accoutrement.

- _Je viens d'un endroit, qui je crois est connu dans ce monde comme étant le Monde Sans Magie._

Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre d'elle, compte tenu de l'attention qu'elle accordait à Regina quand elle parlait, mais la Reine acquiesce de compréhension et Emma suppose qu'elle a bien compris.

\- _Et à quoi mon monde doit-il le plaisir de votre visite ?_

Emma se mordille les lèvres en réfléchissant. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas mentionner les spécificités de son monde de peur de changer l'avenir, mais Regina a insisté sur le fait de ne pas lui mentir car si la femme s'en aperçoit, cela modifierait une soirée étrangement courtoise en une fin rapide.

\- _Je ne veux pas mentir._ Dit-elle finalement, étudiant attentivement l'expression de la Reine.

Le front soulevé, la femme répond sur un ton neutre :

\- _Alors ne le faites pas._

Emma baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire. Elle sait que la Reine ne comprendrait pas sans autres explications, elle soupire doucement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

\- _Je viens du futur._

- _Ils disent que le voyage dans le temps est impossible._ Répond Regina sans aucune trace d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

Cela surprend Emma. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue dans ce monde, elle a rencontré Rumplestiltskin qui a clamé la même chose. Pourtant, une femme qui a toutes les raisons de douter d'elle, ne le fait pas.

\- _Ils disent beaucoup de choses._ Dit-elle après un moment.

Regina sourit et incline la tête.

\- _En effet. Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant ?_ Emma hoche la tête. _Vous avez rencontré une autre moi, peut-être ?_

- _Je …_ Elle fronce les sourcils.

La Reine sourit.

\- _Nul besoin d'être troublée, ma chère. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, compte tenu de votre familiarité et de votre manque de … lâcheté._

\- _Oh._ Glousse-t-elle, avec un sentiment de soulagement. La Regina de son monde a dit qu'elle se souvenait de la princesse Leia mais elle était incapable de les relier quand Emma est revenue du passé. Il y a peu de chances que cette Regina se souvienne d'elle car elle était cachée sous un charme. _Je euh … oui. Je connais une autre vous. Bien que je ne vous connaisse pas comme une Reine._

\- _Je ne suis pas la Reine dans votre futur à vous, alors ?_

Emma se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait dû se faire jeter aux cachots. Au moins, elle aurait eu une échappatoire et elle ne pourrait pas changer l'avenir.

\- _Vous êtes … une sorte de … je veux dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de Reine …_ Mensonge mensonge mensonge. Emma grogne. _Je suis en train de tout gâcher et je vous l'ai promis … à l'autre vous, que je ne le ferai pas._

- _L'autre moi._ Répète-t-elle. _Qui n'est pas la Reine._

Emma hausse les épaules.

\- _En toute honnêteté, l'autre vous dit que vous n'avez jamais voulu être Reine._

Regina reste silencieuse en l'étudiant un moment.

- _Je dois vous apprécier pour vous confier quelque chose de si personnel._ Pense-t-elle à haute voix. _Um. Il y a encore ce regard._ Dit-elle tout bas. _Est-ce la pensée d'avoir mon affection qui vous trouble à ce point ?_

\- _Eh bien …_ La blonde hésite alors qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux mais tout ce qu'elle voit c'est de l'amusement, elle soupire. _Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais vous me terrorisez._

Un son d'incrédulité sort de la gorge de la Reine qui répond :

 _\- Vous le cachez assez bien._

 _\- Vous m'avez dit de le faire._ Avoue-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas une Reine, cela sonne comme si je vous donnais beaucoup d'ordres._

 _\- J'ai pensé que c'était juste votre personnalité._ Un rire franc répond à ces mots et Emma se tortille un peu sur son siège.

Méchante Reine ou non, le rire de Regina est toujours injustement sexy, son ventre papillonne à ce son si agréable.

 _-Bien sûr, elle veut juste s'assurer que je ne me fasse pas tuer, ou que je ne change pas le présent à nouveau._

 _\- Oh ?_

 _\- Ouais._ Lâche-t-elle honteuse. Elle se frotte le cou. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle a ramené Marianne à Storybrooke, mais elle ressent toujours de la culpabilité au fond d'elle. _J'ai tout gâché, il y a un moment et ça … l'a blessée._

 _\- C'est quelque chose à laquelle elle est habituée, hmm ?_

 _\- Pas …_ Emma secoue la tête, elle soupire. _Pas par moi. Je … je ne suis pas eux._

\- _Oui soit. Il se fait tard et j'ai un conseil demain matin._ Déclare-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. _Dois-je demander à un domestique de vous montrer une chambre pour la nuit ou avez-vous prévu un autre hébergement ?_

\- _Euh non._ Répond une Emma surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de bonté ou quoi que ce soit, mais qu'elle mette fin à cette soirée lui semble soudain. _J'ai pensé …_

Le visage entier de la Reine montre sa confusion et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a enlevée dans la forêt, elle sourit d'un véritable sourire rappelant à Emma que, au-delà de la tenue et du maquillage, c'est toujours Regina.

\- _Vous l'aimez … cette femme … que je dois devenir._ La Reine lève la main alors qu'Emma amorce une réponse, le déni s'apprêtant à être déballé. Bien sûr, elle s'intéresse à Regina et elle est vraiment attirée par elle mais … _Il ne faut pas le nier. C'est plutôt évident, ma chère, et je ne voudrais pas souffrir pour l'histoire d'une nuit, mais je dois avouer que cela me demande des efforts pour résister._

Emma baisse les yeux, plus déçue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Apparemment, se faire violer par la Méchante Reine est un fantasme flottant à l'arrière de sa tête. Peu importe car elle ne pense pas que sa Regina les ait déjà envisagées ensemble.

Elle est inexistante, et elle le sait.

- _Très bien. Je suppose que je vais prendre cette chambre alors._

- _Vous m'avez l'air …_ Emma cligne des yeux à cette pause et elle se rend compte que Regina la regarde encore de cette façon, curieusement et avec envie. Elle déglutit et regarde le sol lorsque la Reine fait un pas en avant. _Êtes-vous vexée ?_

La blonde laisse échapper un rire. Elle est ridicule, encore …

\- _Je pense que je pourrais l'être._ Confesse-t-elle, complètement embrouillée avec elle-même.

C'est la Méchante Reine, une femme qui a assassiné des centaines, sinon des milliers de personnes dans sa recherche de Blanche-Neige, sa mère !

En secouant la tête, elle se tient debout et ne peut s'empêcher de rire encore quand elle remarque que la Reine la regarde toujours, son amusement est clair sur son visage.

\- _Vous êtes assez étrange, Emma Swan._ Brossant d'une main les plis inexistants de sa longue robe, la Reine se redresse et se dirige vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce en lui faisant un signe par-dessus son épaule. _Venez, très chère._

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?

Quoi? J'ai promis beaucouuup de M mais il n'y a rien dans ce chapitre? Prenez votre mal en patience, je vous assure que ça arrive ;)

Allez, exprimez-vous!


	2. Chapitre 1 (Partie 2)

Hey tout le monde! Vous avez été nombreux à apprécier le premier chapitre et je vous remercie énormément pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, pour les follows et fav! Vous avez aussi été quelques-uns à me dire que vous le trouviez trop court, j'en suis désolée et je m'excuse par avance car celui-ci l'est encore plus.

J'ai coupé cette fiction dans un but stratégique. Tout d'abord, cela me permet de vous retrouver toutes les semaines pendant 12 semaines au lieu de 4 ;) Puis cela me permet de travailler sur autre chose et revenir plus rapidement vous publier des histoires dans lesquelles vous pourrez vous échapper ;)

J'ai terminé la traduction de cette histoire hier donc je n'aurais aucun mal à tenir mes délais :D

J'espère me faire pardonner de la longueur de ce chapitre grâce au contenu! x)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (Partie 2) :**

L'accompagnant elle-même, elle fait claquer ses talons aussitôt que la porte se referme derrière Emma, elle marche dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. Une femme magnifique s'est pratiquement offerte comme sacrifice à sa convoitise, et elle l'a repoussée sans aucune raison. Elle sait qu'elle est en rut après les dernières douzaines tentatives vaines de trouver un corps chaud assez intéressant pour ses draps, mais pour rejeter une créature aussi intrigante qu'Emma Swan …

… qu'elle vient de déposé. Il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement faux avec elle.

En ouvrant les portes de sa chambre, elle se fige. Là, assise devant le foyer où un feu s'anime chaleureusement, se tient une femme semblable à elle-même, sinon les vêtements étranges qu'elle porte et le manque significatif de maquillage.

Il semblerait que Miss Swan n'ait pas menti. Pour qu'elle se déplace pour quelqu'un – pour traverser des mondes pour elles …

Bien. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour qui elle l'ait déjà fait, et c'était pour son père après que sa mère l'ait enlevé au pays des Merveilles.

\- _Pas de grognement._ Commente la femme. _Tu ne dois pas être dans une phase maniaco-meurtrière._

La Reine sourit. Elle est d'une humeur plutôt plaisante pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas versé de sang depuis quelques jours.

- _Permettez-moi un moment et je serai ravie de m'y contraindre._

Une main se lève brusquement.

\- _Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis ici pour Miss Swan, rien de plus._

- _Je devrais vous demander comment vous savez que je l'ai, mais …_ Elle touche le bout de son nez. _Sa magie a un parfum si enivrant, n'est-ce pas ?_

La plus âgée respire bruyamment et se lève de son siège.

- _Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à l'un de tes jeux puérils._

- _Pitié._ Soupire la Reine. _À penser que j'aurais pu être au fond de votre amie, et que vous n'auriez rien pu faire_. Se moque-t-elle.

\- _Si tu la touches, je te …_

- _Seriez-vous verte de jalousie ?_ Avec un sourire sauvage, elle fait un mouvement de poignet et regarde la femme reculer alors que les portes claquent. _J'imagine que votre Miss Swan serait plus qu'heureuse de partager._

\- _Tu es infâme._

- _Tut-tut-tut … détrompez-vous, ma chère. Nous ne formons qu'une et, si subtil que ce soit, je vois une jolie teinte rouge sur ces joues que vous aimez tellement._

La femme ricane et demande :

\- _Qu'as-tu fait avec Emma ?_

\- _Qu'insinuez-vous avec ce ton ?_ La Reine place une main contre sa poitrine avec un air offensé feint avant de sourire en montrant sa parfaite dentition. _Je l'ai simplement prise …_ Rit-elle, ravie avant qu'une vague brutale de magie l'envoie contre le mur.

\- _Oh mon … Je n'ai pas perdu la main, hein ?_

Brisant aisément l'emprise qui pressait de plus en plus sa gorge, elle glisse gracieusement sur le sol et fait un geste vers le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Elles regardent toutes les deux l'image apparue dans le verre, la Reine se met à rire joyeusement à la vue qui s'offre à elle. Rien n'est visible en dessous de la taille de la blonde, mais il y a très clairement une main en train de se mouvoir entre ses cuisses.

\- _Oh Dieu._ Murmure Regina, le souffle coupé.

\- _Je l'aime bien._ Réplique la Reine, une chaleur tourbillonnant dans son ventre alors qu'elle s'approche du miroir. Elle se maudit encore une fois pour avoir refusé le plaisir d'un corps aussi exquis que celui d'Emma Swan, le dos arqué, ses seins parfaits pointant vers le ciel.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois à la pensée qui heurte son esprit, en un claquement de doigts elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée, réapparaissant à temps pour entendre le doux gémissement de son nom franchir les lèvres rose pâle.

- _Je pense qu'un deuxième round est de mise, très chère._

Au cri de surprise d'Emma, la Reine papillonne des cils et fait un pas sur le côté pour éviter le second panache de fumée violette.

Emma crie à nouveau.

- _Miss Swan !_

\- _Regina ?!_ Crie-t-elle en attrapant le drap pour le remonter jusqu'à sous son menton. Non non non. Je rêve. Je me suis endormie, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas réel. Sa tête se tourne sur le côté où la Reine se tient debout. _S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je rêve._

Elle lève un sourcil.

\- _Est-ce que vous rêvez souvent que je vous observe pendant vos sales petites affaires, Miss Swan ?_

\- _Merde._ Emma s'assoit rapidement, coinçant le drap sous ses bras. Son regard alterne entre les deux femmes et, à chaque seconde, le plaisir de la Reine décuple. _Um …_

\- _Éloquent._ Disent-elles en même temps, toutes les deux se réjouissant du regard immédiat d'horreur qui domine l'expression d'Emma.

- _D'accord. C'est bizarre …_ Elle fait un geste les désignant toutes les trois. _Comme le reste de … peu importe. Regina, tu m'as suivie ?_

Curieuse, la Reine se retire dans un coin de la pièce où elle peut les regarder interagir sans s'immiscer. Si elle est quelque chose qui lui ressemble dans le futur, elle doute que son autre version laisse cela se produire sans un combat.

* * *

Quoi? C'est tout?

Aïe! Pas taper moi! Pas taper moi! Aïeeuuuuh!

Eh oui ce chapitre est tout petit mais je le trouve cool moi! x)

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Bisous, bisous, à la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 1 (Partie 3)

Hey! Pour info, je suis étudiante (en licence d'anglais pour devenir traductrice ;) ) et j'ai qu'une semaine de vacances, comment vous dire que j'ai déjà perdu le fil des jours et qu'aujourd'hui, toute la journée, je croyais qu'on était dimanche. Je poste ce chapitre vers 23h30 en catastrophe avec mon téléphone x)

Sinon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, c'est la fin du premier chapitre de l'histoire originale !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (Partie 3) :**

Et elle avait raison.

Regina regarde Emma, la gorge sèche alors que les images défilent de plus en plus vite dans son esprit. Elle n'a pas entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de la blonde mais elle l'a certainement lu sur ses lèvres. Emma s'est … touchée. Elle a révélé qu'elle pensait à elle. Peut-être pas à la elle d'aujourd'hui, peut-être à la Méchante Reine mais c'est elle tout de même.

\- _Tu …_ Elle s'arrête, pas du tout certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle veut dire tout en résistant à l'envie de simplement monter dans ce lit avec la mère de son fils.

- _D'accord._ Dit Emma en riant nerveusement. _Je suppose qu'on ne va pas prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé._

\- _Tu étais …_ Essaye Regina à nouveau, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire avant de se taire une seconde fois.

En passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Emma soupire doucement:

\- _Je me masturbais, Regina. Tu peux le dire._

Regina fronce son nez comme la blonde le fait souvent lorsqu'elle est en conflit.

\- _Je déteste ce mot._ Admet-elle. _C'est … laid._

Un rire ne provenant d'aucune d'elles attire leur attention, venant de l'autre côté de la pièce, où la Reine est adossée contre un mur.

- _Tu détestes plus que le mot._ Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. _Pourquoi se donner du plaisir soi-même lorsqu'il y a des personnes plus disposées à le faire pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Regina roule des yeux avant de se retourner vers Emma et dire :

\- _Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous serons rentrées à la maison._

\- _Oh je ne pense pas._ Regina se retourne pour lancer un regard noir à la version plus jeune d'elle-même. _Si je n'avais pas été claire quant à mes intentions, vous deux vous vous tourneriez toujours autour. Je pense que je mérite de prendre part à cette conversation._

\- _Le seul intérêt qu'elle représente pour toi réside dans son pantalon._ Gronde Regina en faisant un pas en avant, s'éloignant d'Emma tout en s'approchant d'elle-même. _Tu es une dégénérée._

La Reine offre un sourire sauvage.

- _Je vous rappelle que notre chère amie ne porte pas de pantalon._ Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloigne brutalement du mur et saisit Regina par le menton. _Vous pouvez tromper les personnes qui vous entourent mais vous ne pouvez pas me tromper moi. Vous êtes autant dégénérée que moi. Vous ne voulez rien de plus que lui arracher ce drap et faire de mauvaises choses avec elle. La seule différence entre nous c'est que je l'admettrai à son oreille alors que je sucerai son lobe comme un bébé suce le téton de sa mère._

Regina soupire, la chaleur coule dans ses veines alors que ses mots s'immiscent sous sa peau. C'est vrai. Elle veut Emma, elle veut Emma depuis très longtemps. Elle est si proche, si proche d'amener ce fantasme à prendre vie, c'est une tentation qui grandit de plus en plus, à chaque seconde que la blonde passe dans ce lit, là pour être possédée, seulement si les deux femmes arrêtent de se battre.

\- _Elle nous veut._ Murmure la Reine avec un ton plus doux alors que ses yeux glissent par-dessus une épaule. Regina veut se tourner pour voir ce qu'elle voit, mais elle ne peut pas à cause de la main qui maintient son menton en place.

La Reine saisit sa hanche, la tirant vers elle alors que sa voix se fait de plus en plus basse.

\- _Elle semble très amoureuse de …_ Regina ferme les yeux en sentant la main glisser de sa hanche à ses fesses. _… ça._

La Reine serre rudement, la tirant davantage vers elle. Regina grogne alors que ses dents frôlent une oreille, laissant la sensation se dissiper avant de secouer la tête pour revenir à ses idées claires.

\- _Ce n'est plus moi._ Déclare-t-elle, inflexible alors qu'elle essaye de s'éloigner.

La Reine resserre la prise qu'elle a sur elle.

\- _Arrêtez de mentir._ Grogne-t-elle à voix basse.

Regina halète alors qu'elle est brusquement tournée, face à face avec Emma alors que la main de la plus jeune se glisse entre ses cuisses.

\- _Je parie que vous êtes en train d'essayer d'évincer les pensées qui ont pris possession de votre esprit. Nous avons toujours eu une imagination plutôt débordante, n'est-ce pas ?_ Pendant que la Reine parle, des lèvres caressent l'oreille d'une Regina frissonnante. _Dites-moi que vous ne vous demandez pas à quel point sa poitrine pourrait remplir votre bouche, à quel point sa saveur pourrait se propager sur votre langue. Dites-moi que la pensée de sucer l'intérieur de ses lèvres ne vous rend pas toute mouillée, consumée à l'idée de frotter votre sexe contre ce visage alors qu'elle essaie de surmonter la décharge qu'elle ressent à cette sensation si délicieuse._

Regina déglutit difficilement, ayant une respiration plus que laborieuse alors qu'elle tourne la tête et la Reine commence à frotter par-dessus son pantalon.

\- _Oh …_ Gémit-elle en regardant sa main agir seule et se rapprocher pour saisir la plus jeune par les cheveux. _Je suis d … je suis désolée, Emma._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Demande la blonde en cherchant un indice sur le visage de la brune qu'elle connaît bien.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Son esprit est effrayé mais son corps est perdu, soubresautant contre une main qui joue d'elle de la meilleure des façons.

\- _C'est n'est pas de cette manière que j'imaginais faire cela … avec toi mais je …_ Regina halète et clôt fermement les yeux, les hanches roulant contre la pression des doigts. _Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Pas maintenant._

Elle s'attend au silence, ou peut-être que la Sauveuse se bouge et vienne « la sauver ». Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être au début, mais plus maintenant. Tout ce que veut Regina c'est que la blonde les rejoigne.

\- _Est-ce que je serai une horrible personne si je disais que ça ne me dérange pas ?_

Les deux brunes rient et Regina frémit alors qu'un souffle chaud danse sur son cou.

\- _Non._ Grogne-t-elle alors que les doigts se glissent sous sa ceinture. _Tu ne pourras jamais être une horrible personne._

- _Bien parce que je …_ Regina ouvre les yeux et se force à regarder Emma. Elle respire difficilement lorsque le drap glisse de la poitrine de la blonde. Elle dévore des yeux la vue qui s'offre à elle, la bouche rosée de désir tandis que la femme sur le lit sourit. _Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas._

- _Peut-être que vous devriez venir ici et m'aider._ Déclare la Reine pendant que Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réponse.

Elle n'a pas à attendre longtemps. Emma se penche en avant et se dirige rapidement vers le bout du lit, un sourire solidement fixé sur le visage. Regina gémit, captivée en regardant la blonde glisser sur le sol avec plus de grâce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

À quatre pattes, Emma se dirige vers Regina et son alter-ego, elle les regarde alors qu'elle est toujours à genoux.

\- _Que voulez-vous de moi, mes reines ?_

\- _Oh …_ Dit la plus jeune. _Je l'aime vraiment._

Regina la regarde, le plaisir commence à nuire à son cerveau et à obscurcir ses pensées alors que la Reine caresse ses plis.

\- _Viens ici._ Ordonne-t-elle, voulant – ayant besoin.

Pour embrasser, toucher …

Emma se lève et à l'instant où elle se retrouve sur ses pieds, le bras de la Reine s'enroule autour de sa taille, prenant Regina en sandwich entre elles deux.

- _Embrassez-la._ Demande-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent avant que la tête de la blonde plonge, questionnant de son regard clair. Regina se jette sur elle, impatiente alors qu'elle efface le peu de distance séparant leurs bouches. Elles gémissent toutes les deux et Regina entoure la taille d'Emma de ses bras, juste au-dessus de ceux de la Reine, alors qu'elle entrouvre la bouche afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Saisie par la luxure restée trop longtemps en sommeil, Regina enfile sa main dans la longue chevelure dorée. D'un autre côté, elle entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de la Reine et les attire dans le dos d'Emma, la guidant sur son fessier où elle est libre de jouer, elle sait que la Reine va lui donner toute l'attention qu'il mérite pendant qu'elle explore la bouche de la blonde.

Emma, cependant, semble avoir d'autres idées alors que les grognements résonnent entre elles, elles se séparent.

\- _Regina._ Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Regina sent les vibrations d'un rire contre son cou et la bouche qui faisait de si merveilleuses choses contre son pouls disparaît.

- _Je crois que notre petit cygne s'impatiente, mi alma*._ Lui ronronne la Reine dans l'oreille. _Vous semblez porter beaucoup trop de vêtements._

Emma hoche la tête pour signifier son accord et fait un pas en arrière, le regard suppliant et plein d'espoir en attendant de voir si Regina va lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

Regina est plus que disposée et atteint le poignet de la Reine, réfléchissant alors qu'elle retire la main se trouvant entre ses jambes. Elle commence par le bouton de son pantalon, elle se déshabille mais s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit l'autre brune offrir ses doigts humides à Emma, qui se lèche les lèvres alors que son regard s'obscurcit et que ses narines se dilatent.

Emma saisit la main et met les doigts qui lui sont tendus dans sa bouche, ses lèvres les enveloppant alors qu'elle gémit. L'estomac de Regina tombe puis roule, frappé par une chaleur intense qui va jusqu'à lui faire flancher les genoux.

La Reine la rattrape par la taille avec un rire.

- _Vous devriez ressentir la façon dont sa langue danse entour de mes doigts._ Dit-elle lentement, d'une voix plus vive dont Regina ne se souvenait pas l'existence. _Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir cette bouche entre mes cuisses._

Emma lâche sa main et aspire sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

\- _Ça peut s'arranger._

La Reine fait un petit rire sombre et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Regina, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille la tenant fermement.

\- _Ai-je mentionné combien je l'aime ?_

\- _Une ou deux fois._ Réplique ironiquement Regina. Et dire qu'elle pensait que la blonde ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle en raison de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, et ici elle s'offre à la Méchante Reine. _Peut-être ne devrais-je pas être la seule à enlever mes vêtements._

Comme si elle attendait simplement la permission, la Reine fait un mouvement de poignet et Regina gémit. C'est assez étrange de penser qu'elle est pressée contre elle, cela la rend incroyablement humide et elle frémit alors que les seins de la Reine lui réchauffent le dos.

Ses mamelons durcissent lorsqu'elle capte le regard de la blonde, elle voit la luxure la regarder en face avant qu'Emma la surprenne en retombant sur les genoux.

\- _Oh ma chère._ Déclare la reine. _Donnez à la jeune fille un avant-goût et elle est soudain à vos pieds._

Regina se mord l'intérieur de la joue et regarde Emma dans les yeux alors que celle-ci glisse ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle les sépare et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle se penche en avant, inhalant son parfum.

Ses hanches se secouent contre le gémissement offert par Emma, mais c'est la Reine qui agit la première, détachant un bras de sa taille pour saisir la tête de la blonde.

- _Je doute être plus patiente à l'avenir, chère Swan._ Emma cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et elle regarde la Reine bouger son autre bras, la main se dirigeant rapidement vers ses lèvres inférieures. _Faites plaisir à Votre Reine._

Emma n'a pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois et Regina jure lorsqu'une bouche la dévore soudainement. Ses yeux roulent en arrière et sa tête tombe sur une épaule, la Reine lui attaque aussitôt la gorge.

Déchirée entre le plaisir de deux bouches différentes, son corps tendu, essayant de les attirer plus fermement contre elle. Elle place une jambe sur l'épaule d'Emma, le talon creusant son dos alors qu'elle s'agrippe au cou de la Reine, l'encourageant et gémissant doucement alors que les dents percent sa chair.

Quand le plaisir devient rapidement de la douleur, elle siffle et la reine la lâche et traîne sa langue de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Puis la prend dans sa bouche lorsque sa main, tout comme la tête d'Emma, s'installe entre ses jambes.

La Reine lui caresse le clitoris et lui grignote l'oreille, sachant exactement ce dont elle a besoin car une langue fait son chemin à l'intérieur d'elle. Regina gémit et se déhanche contre le visage d'Emma, la chaleur grandissant de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe où la blonde butine, baise, lèche et suce comme un animal affamé.

Regina relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil vers le bas, le plaisir affiché sur le visage d'Emma la fait presque basculer. La blonde est absolument magnifique, elle ne l'a jamais nié, mais là …

Regina gémit et laisse tomber sa tête une fois de plus, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle grave l'image dans son cerveau. Elle ne veut jamais oublier cette vue.

\- _Ne soyez pas avare._ Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle se retourne, la confusion inscrite sur son visage alors qu'elle regarde la Reine. La plus jeune sourit et l'embrasse profondément sur la bouche avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres. _Laissez-vous aller. Donnez-lui ce qu'elle désire désespérément. Remplissez cette jolie petite bouche afin que nous puissions la prendre sur ce lit et récompenser cet effort._

La reine lui pince alors le clitoris et Regina se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts alors que son souffle reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

En quelques secondes, elle jouit, exactement comme la Reine lui a dit et remplit la bouche de la blonde alors que sa main lâche le cou de la brune pour saisir les cheveux d'Emma.

* * *

*mi alma = mon âme en espagnol.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors?

À vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine ! =D


	4. Chapitre 2 (Partie 1)

Hey coucou les gens! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Ouais on est lundi (et je reprends les cours après une semaine beaucoup beaucoup trop courte) et voici le nouveau chapitre! Première partie du second chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture à vous!

PS: Ne lisez pas cette histoire si vous êtes entourés de gens ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (Partie 1) :**

Le dos de la blonde heurte le lit quand la Reine la jette à côté de Regina. Elle sourit à la monarque et écarte les jambes, les genoux se plient pour capturer la Reine qui tombe sur elle. Elle est au paradis, vivant son plus grand fantasme avec les deux femmes au lieu de l'unique habituelle.

\- _Il semble que vous ayez une bouche talentueuse, ma chère._ Ronronne la Reine en regardant Regina avec une expression amusé. _Je crois que vous êtes la première personne à me faire perdre connaissance._

Les joues rouges, Emma essaie d'encaisser ce commentaire.

- _Je …_

\- _Je suis loin d'être modeste pour vous accorder le mérite qui vous est assurément dû ?_ Interrompt la Reine. _Oui, le fait de vous avoir recueillie pourrait être mon genre mais la vérité subsiste._ Elle baisse la bouche et parcourt les lèvres d'Emma avec sa langue. _Et quand elle se réveillera, je vous assure que nous allons toutes les deux devoir vous rendre la faveur des dizaines de fois._

La bouche d'Emma est maintenant toute mouillée et déglutit difficilement. C'est une promesse, si elle a bien entendu, et elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas à douter que l'une d'elle soit capable de la tenir.

\- _Et … ?_ Grommelle-t-elle. _… en attendant ?_

Les yeux châtaignes dansent avec joie.

- _En attendant …_ Décortique-t-elle. _Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous divertir, bien sûr._

Alors que les mots quittent ses lèvres, elle s'assoit et Emma la regarde, hypnotisée, remonter sur son corps jusqu'à ce que des cuisses chaudes se ferment sur ses côtes.

\- _Vous pourriez …_ Elle fait un geste vers sa bouche et la Reine secoue la tête. _Mais …_

\- _Quand elle se réveillera._ Promet-elle.

Elle attire son attention vers le bas alors qu'elle s'immisce dans ses plis et encercle son clitoris.

Emma gémit, le regard fixé sur le faisceau de nerfs, mouillé et dur. Elle a toujours le goût de Regina sur la langue, mais en voyant ça, en voyant la Reine toute excitée, il se trouve qu'elle en veut plus. Elle tend la main en se rendant tout à coup compte que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est enfouir son visage dans le sexe de la Reine.

Ses doigts caressent doucement ses hanches avant que ses bras se lient et se placent au-dessus de sa tête où ils sont contraints de rester quand une magie tourbillonne autour de ses poignets. Emma gémit et la Reine se met à rire.

- _Vous n'êtes pas du genre à écouter, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?_ Questionne-t-elle, un peu essoufflée alors qu'elle presse ses doigts de chaque côté de son clitoris et commence à frotter sa fente.

Emma se mordille la lèvre et secoue la tête. Même si elle n'a généralement pas de problème à faire ce qu'on lui a dit, avec Regina, elle a un besoin inné qui exige sa désobéissance, qui exige de la défier et de pousser ses limites au plus loin jusqu'à ce que Regina craque inévitablement.

\- _J'aime vous embêter. Vous deux._ Admet-elle, se léchant les lèvres en se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. _Vous avez ce regard qui me fait me demander si vous voulez me tuer ou me baiser._

Les yeux s'assombrissent et brillent dangereusement de la manière exacte dont elle parlait, la Reine lui sourit et Emma frissonne.

- _Nous deux._ Deux paires d'yeux regardent vers l'endroit où Regina les observe allongée. _Je suis surprise que tu ne l'ais pas encore montée._

La Reine sourit plus largement.

- _J'attendais simplement que vous vous réveilliez de votre petite sieste, sweet alma*._

- _Eh bien, ne me tenez pas à l'écart davantage._ Répond Regina en souriant.

\- _Qu …_ Emma inspire brusquement quand elle sent la Reine se déplacer, sa tête se retourne, le doute oublié depuis longtemps alors qu'elle déglutit à la vue du rose, la chair brillante qui commence à perler.

La Reine grogne et libère la magie qui l'immobilisait. Emma baisse immédiatement les bras, ignorant la légère protestation de ses muscles alors qu'elle les enveloppe autour des cuisses de la Reine et l'attire plus haut. Elle traîne sa langue à travers la chaleur humide, les gémissements emplissent l'air avant de capturer le nœud entre ses lèvres et de l'aspirer dans sa bouche.

Les doigts fléchis, tirant légèrement pour l'encourager, la Reine roule des hanches et sa tête tombe en arrière pour lui exposer sa gorge alors qu'un ronronnement remonte dans sa poitrine. Emma arque sa colonne vertébrale en gémissant alors que Regina couvre son téton de sa bouche et le taquine tout en posant la main sur son sexe.

Regina enfonce deux doigts sans préambule, faisant des va-et-vient à un rythme qui lui fait tourner la tête et sa bouche luttant pour continuer.

- _Regina._ Gronde la Reine en avertissement.

Emma sent les lèvres se courber sur sa poitrine avant que les doigts ne ralentissent. Elle ferme les yeux et recentre son attention, le clitoris glissant dans sa bouche et poussant sa langue à travers les plis et profondément dans la chaleur étroite.

Ses yeux se fixent sur la Reine. Son corps est parfait, la peau d'olive est tendue et les muscles magnifiquement dessinés. Elle n'est pas aussi abîmée qu'Emma, elle n'a pas la douce perfection de Regina après quatre ans de retard, mais elle a néanmoins un corps à couper le souffle. Emma parcourt chaque centimètre de la brune alors que sa langue la baise, le nez frottant contre son clitoris alors que Regina assaillit son intimité. Les doigts poussant et se courbant à chaque sortie avant de glisser vers l'intérieur aussi fort et profondément que possible d'un coup.

Emma sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Elle essaie d'ignorer les lèvres qui se dirige vers le sud, elles ont de toute évidence une adoration respectueuse de son corps, ce qui rend difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle est censée faire alors qu'une main s'agrippe fermement à ses cheveux.

Fermant les yeux, elle redouble d'efforts et sort sa langue, remontant sa bouche vers le clitoris de la Reine alors qu'elle l'a pénètre de deux doigts. Elle se fige quelques secondes plus tard et la Reine gémit.

\- _Mi alma, tu l'as cassée._ Dit-elle en commençant à rebondir, utilisant la main d'Emma pour se baiser.

Les doigts d'Emma se courbent, son clitoris palpitant aux vibrations d'un rire avant que la bouche qui lui a volé toutes ses pensées s'élève et Regina sort d'elle, la laissant vide et exposée à l'air bien trop frais que la pièce. Elle gémit.

Le lit est trempé et défait alors que Regina relève son corps, Emma ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir la tête de Regina sur l'épaule de la Reine. Elle gémit quand une chaleur révélatrice s'installe sous ses seins.

\- _Un problème, Miss Swan ?_ Taquine Regina, un sourire impudique sur les lèvres.

Les yeux se rétrécissent, Emma face à l'élan suivant de la Reine avec une impulsion venant d'elle-même et tourne la tête, mordant la chair olive de la cuisse. La reine s'écrie, se reculant brusquement et heurte presque le visage de Regina avec sa tête avant qu'Emma ne la lâche, Regina lui saisit les hanches pour la maintenir immobile.

- _Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si laxiste ?_ Pense Regina à haute voix, les yeux de la blonde s'élargissent au grondement de la Reine. _Oh, sois tranquille. Tu es nue et sur le point de venir partout dans la main de Miss Swan …_ S'adresse-t-elle ensuite à la souveraine. _Je sais que les paysans sont plus terrifiés que toi en ce moment._ Confie-t-elle finalement à la blonde.

Au moment où elle parle, une de ses mains se lève pour prendre en coupe la poitrine de la Reine et la serre.

- _Soyez un amour et dépêchez-vous._ Murmure-t-elle assez fort pour que la blonde entende. _Il y a un certain fantasme que nous avons entretenu à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, si nous en avions eu l'opportunité._

Emma fronce les sourcils, curieuse que le souffle de la Reine se saccade avant de gémir.

\- _Oh oui …_

Regina lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- _J'espère que vous allez nous rendre ce service, ma chère Swan._

Un grand nombre d'idées frappe l'esprit d'Emma en même temps et elle gémit, tout à coup désireuse du plan que les deux femmes ont pour elle. Elle tourne son attention vers la Reine et se concentre sur son clitoris.

\- _Mieux ?_ Dit Regina, les deux mains massant maintenant les seins de la Reine.

La femme hoche la tête en utilisant les boucles blondes pour garder Emma exactement là où elle veut qu'elle soit alors qu'elle continue de rebondir sur les doigts qui entrent et sortent en elle.

Après que son clitoris se soit échappé de la bouche d'Emma une troisième fois, la blonde abandonne sa tentative de suivre le rythme et s'installe de façon à le faire glisser avec sa langue à chaque poussée vers le bas. Au fur et à mesure que la Reine se rapproche de la libération, elle s'arrête plus souvent, les hanches faisant des cercles – écrasant la main et le menton de la blonde au passage, lui donnant davantage le loisir de s'attarder sur le bouton de plaisir.

Au moment où Emma sent qu'elle se raidit, Regina bondit. Elle enveloppe son bras autour de la taille de la Reine et atteint son centre, lui arrachant les doigts. Il faut moins d'une seconde à Emma pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passe, enfin la Reine vient dans sa bouche. Elle écarte les lèvres avec un grognement et pousse avec sa langue, buvant dans la chaleur douce et lisse et voulant plus, plus encore, à mesure que la Reine tremble et se baisse contre elle.

\- _Donne-lui une minute._ Dit Regina en souriant alors que la Reine se décale et s'allonge à côté, un corps ravagé dans le lit avec un bras sur les yeux alors qu'elle essaie de contrôler sa respiration.

Emma lui retourne son sourire, accueillant le poids chaud et doux de la pression des lèvres sur sa mâchoire alors que Regina se pose sur elle. La brune nettoie la libération de la Reine sur sa peau avec un enchaînement de bisous et de coups de langues. Emma ronronne en se rappelant que la même attention lui était accordée ailleurs avant que la Reine n'intervienne.

Comment peut-elle être la seule à ne pas encore avoir eu d'orgasme ?

Juste quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser, Emma a la chair de poule et Regina se crispe.

\- _Arrête._ Demande-t-elle en effleurant la main de la Reine restée logée entre ses jambes, et ignorant le long regard qu'elle reçoit alors qu'elle la remplace par la sienne. _Je sais à quoi tu penses._ Dit-elle en glissant son doigt entre les lèvres de la Reine. _Si nous faisons cela, alors nous utiliserons ma magie. Tu es trop enthousiaste et j'ai eu le temps de … considérer les choses que tu n'as pas._

\- _Um._ Emma regarde les deux femmes, nerveuse quoi que soit leur idée magique. Elle a fait beaucoup de choses mais la magie la rend vigilante. _Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?_

\- _Non._ Déclare Regina un peu trop sévèrement. Elle caresse la joue d'Emma avec son autre main, essayant de la rassurer. Elle adoucie sa voix et essaie de lui expliquer. _Dans mes plus jeunes années, j'avais des … des intentions très égoïstes quand il s'agissait de sexe._

Au soupir d'ennui près de son oreille, Emma regarde la Reine qui roule des yeux.

\- _Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est simplement du sexe pour moi, mais elle a raison. Si j'avais le contrôle total de ce qu'il se passe, mon plaisir serait la seule chose qui importerait. Vous êtes extrêmement attrayante, Emma Swan, et bien que cela me touche, je vais lui accorder cela car vous signifiez clairement quelque chose pour elle et, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas entacher cela._

Après avoir peser les mots pendant une minute, Emma hoche finalement la tête. Elle est un peu déçue que tout cela ne veuille rien dire pour la Reine mais compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle sait de cette femme, elle suppose que ce n'est pas si surprenant.

\- _D'accord._ Dit la blonde avec une confiance feinte. _Alors quel est ce fantasme exactement et pourquoi implique-t-il de la magie ?_

Regina sourit et dresse sa main entre les jambes de son alter-ego.

* * *

*sweet alma = douce âme.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi vont-elle utiliser la magie? Je vous laisse à votre imagination ;)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 2 (Partie 2)

Hello tout le monde! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 2!

Attention! Dans ce chapitre, il y a présence de zizis magiques! Bravo à ceux et celles qui avaient deviné!

Je vous laisse lire ça tranquillou pillou ;)

PS: Encore une fois, ne lisez pas ce genre de chapitre en public (juste un conseil) ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (Partie 2) :**

La Reine respire le parfum familier mais inconnu de sa magie. C'est plus léger, moins écrasant que la sienne, mais toujours, incontestablement la sienne. Elle sourit à la femme qui halète à côté d'elle et tend la main, ses doigts s'enveloppent fermement autour de la lente croissance entre ses cuisses.

\- _Oh putain …_

Elle se met à rire, se caressant et s'exaltant de la raideur dans la paume de sa main. Emma Swan va se sentir si bien enroulée autour de celle-ci, elle ronronne à cette pensée, sa nouvelle queue tressaillant en signe d'accord.

\- _Uh …_

Sa tête se penche sur le côté et elle attrape Emma à la gorge, le regard fixé sur quelque chose de plus loin. Elle suit son regard sur le corps plutôt enviable, et sourit à la bite presque identique que celle qu'elle possède, plus longue mais pas aussi épaisse.

\- _Uh, en effet …_ Murmure-t-elle en touchant le manche impressionnant, faisant courir ses doigts sur le gland et sur toute la longueur. _Maintenant, je me demande où voulez-vous mettre cela ?_

Regina se mord la lèvre et regarde vers Emma dont les yeux s'agrandissent en réalisant.

\- _Vous voulez …_

Elle s'arrête, la bouche ouverte alors que la Reine la serre et que les hanches de Regina sont poussées vers l'avant.

\- _Ma – autrement dit totalement rouge – Miss Swan._

La mâchoire d'Emma se ferme et elle la regarde.

\- _Excusez-moi de ne pas m'attendre à ce que la femme de mes rêves veuille me prendre avec sa jumelle maléfique._

Avec un grognement guttural, la Reine libère les deux pénis et se jette à ses côtés. Elle pose sa main sur le ventre d'Emma, incapable de résister à l'envie de caresser ses muscles qui se contractent à son contact.

\- _Puisqu'elle est moi …_ Dit-elle en se penchant et transformant sa voix en quelque chose de plus sensuel pour terminer. _Je crois que je peux te confier en toute sécurité qu'elle aimerait faire beaucoup plus que ça, ma chère._

Les yeux collés à ses seins parfaits, elle regarde les tétons roses se durcir en réponse à ces mots alors qu'Emma frémit. En regardant Regina, elle lèche ses lèvres et se questionne.

\- _Des idées ?_

Le nombre de fois où ce genre de scénario s'est joué dans sa tête est incalculable. Elle ne sait pas comment et par où commencer, au lieu de choisir de faire confiance à une version plus ancienne, il serait peut-être plus judicieux, de faire confiance à la version d'elle-même qui connaît la femme qu'elles s'apprêtent à souiller, à plusieurs reprises.

Regina incline la tête, étudiant Emma alors que la Reine la scrute elle.

- _Ouvre. Impatiente._ Regina s'éloigne de la blonde pour atteindre le bord du lit alors qu'elle parle, souriante. _Je me demande quand nous pourrions arrêter … de tourner autour du pot et de continuer avec elle._

À cela, la Reine détourne rapidement son regard sur le visage d'Emma, elle fait un sourire ressemblant à ceux de Regina mais avec une particularité qui lui est propre. Si une telle expression peut tirer un tel gémissement de la bouche de la blonde, elles seront totalement comblées lorsqu'elles seront toutes les deux à l'intérieur d'elle.

- _Intéressant._ Roucoule-t-elle, son excitation palpable alors que sa main s'enroule autour d'une hanche et tire, la faisant tomber sur le dos.

Emma roule jusqu'à elle, ne résistant pas le moins du monde, et son sourire s'élargit.

- _Tu es impatiente._ Elle se met à rire et attrape ses cuisses, adorant la sensation qu'elles procurent en se serrant contre sa taille. _Si délicieuse._

Emma essaye de revenir en arrière mais l'emprise se resserre à sa tentative.

- _Vous le voulez sûrement plus que moi, jolie petite chose, mais si vous voulez vraiment en profiter, nous devons vous préparer._

\- _Je suis pr …_

- _Ici._ L'interrompt-elle en prenant son sexe en coupe. _Mais non …_ Continue-t-elle, ses doigts allant plus loin, jusqu'à ce qui se trouve entre ses deux fesses. Emma gémit. _Ici._

Elle masse le trou plissé, se délectant des doux gémissements que la blonde continue d'émettre quand Regina se met en position derrière elle. Dès lors que Regina est prête, la Reine bouge sa main jusqu'au sexe d'Emma, rassemblant autant de liquide possible avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

Soutenant le regard de la blonde, elle lèche chacun de ses doigts, hésitante au début mais beaucoup moins une fois qu'elle réalise qu'elle apprécie la substance amère qui remplit sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais considéré le plaisir de quiconque partageait son lit, mais elle commence à voir un certain intérêt à satisfaire Emma Swan, spécialement si cela implique plus de cette saveur.

Les doigts propres, elle les retire de sa bouche avant qu'Emma ne capture sa main. La blonde entrelace leurs doigts, s'abaissant et liant leurs lèvres alors que son sexe s'ouvre. Le pénis de l'ex-Reine s'immisçant parfaitement à l'intérieur. Emma bouge doucement, ses hanches se balancent, répandant sa chaleur le long du manche alors que la Regina gémit et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle tend sa main libre pour empoigner le cul d'Emma.

La Reine est choquée du besoin qui la saisit à ce moment-là. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien eu à faire des envies des autres dans la chambre, mais jamais permis qui que ce soit de l'embrasser non plus. C'est beaucoup trop intime, trop … révélateur. La façon dont une personne embrasse en dit beaucoup sur elle, et la façon dont Emma l'embrasse en dit beaucoup trop. Voir l'amour que cette femme porte à la version d'elle plus âgée est une chose, mais le ressentir en est une autre, elle est déchirée entre le besoin de la repousser et l'envie de continuer de l'embrasser malgré l'irrégularité des battements de son cœur.

Les sales choses qu'elle veut lui faire, les actes dépravés qui flottent dans son esprit ne laissent aucune place pour l'amour. Certainement pas le genre d'amour dont seule Emma Swan est capable. La quantité de magie blanche émanant continuellement de la blonde est écœurante.

Heureusement pour elle, et encore plus pour Emma elle-même, Regina semble intercepter ses pensées et ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Emma halète, leurs bouches se séparent alors que Regina attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et tire dessus, obligeant la colonne vertébrale de la blonde à se courber douloureusement, surmontée seulement par le doigt dans son cul et le phallus poussant dans son vagin.

Emma jure et Regina tire plus fort, les rassemblant presque alors qu'elle est toujours debout. La Reine ravale un autre gémissement à cette vision. Elle n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention aux seins d'autres femmes auparavant, mais l'exposition constante de la blonde commence à l'atteindre. Elle se demande comment ils se sentiraient dans sa bouche, elle se lèche les lèvres avant de se relever, séparant leurs mains pour attraper la gorge d'Emma alors qu'elle plonge sa tête et s'accroche à un téton.

Elle lèche et suce le bout durci, affamée de chair dans sa bouche. Sentir le téton rouler contre sa langue est presque aussi bon que la chatte glissant sur sa bite tandis que Regina baise tranquillement Emma dans les deux trous.

Lorsqu'une demande de plus est haletée, la Reine ne sait pas à qui c'est adressé, mais elle rend service à la plus âgée, elle ajoute les dents alors qu'elle retire sa main de la gorge d'Emma pour s'occuper de l'autre sein. La blonde siffle puis grogne, serrant sa nuque et apparemment satisfaite par leurs réponses.

Toutes pensées d'amour, et quand, et où c'est approprié, ont quitté la tête de la Reine alors qu'elle alterne ses attentions sur les seins, une main caresse entre les deux, autour d'eux, sur eux avant de descendre, descendre, descendre. Quand ses doigts trouvent le paquet de nerfs luisant, Emma soubresaute, elle lève la tête, le regard émeraude rencontrant la noirceur, elle sourit à l'image parfaite d'Emma Swan emportée par la passion.

Le plaisir absolu qui la traverse rien qu'en sachant qu'elle est une des raisons pour laquelle Emma arbore cette expression de béatitude est une plaisante surprise, elle admet qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas souvent avec elle mais le fait est que seule Regina aurait une telle opportunité.

Incapable de regarder ailleurs, elle caresse le clitoris d'Emma, prenant le temps de mémoriser chaque détail, voulant se souvenir de tout cela pendant ce court laps de temps qui lui est accordé. Elle grogne quand Regina libère Emma, une tête s'enfouit soudain dans son cou alors qu'elle regarde son homologue. Regina sourit simplement et pousse Emma entre les omoplates, les renvoyant toutes les deux sur le lit alors qu'elle reprend son rythme et baise la blonde plus fort.

La colère de la Reine se dissipe rapidement lorsqu'elle sent des dents contre son pouls. Personne n'a jamais osé la mordre, Emma va sans aucun doute lui laisser une marque, et cela l'excite. C'est une sadique, pas une masochiste, et pourtant avec la douleur qui perce sa peau, sa bite devient de plus en plus dure. Elle veut, elle a besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'Emma.

Regardant vers le bas, Regina a deux doigts enfoncés dans le cul de la blonde, elle dilate ses narines avec impatience et grogne. Regina la regarde, lit en elle, ralentit ses pénétrations. Emma essaye de protester contre son arrêt, les dents libèrent leur prise uniquement pour étrangler ses paroles.

Qu'elle soit trop épaisse, ou Emma soit trop serrée, la Reine ne sait pas mais elle ronronne, remarquant le petit éclair de douleur traversant le visage de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais elle ne nie pas le plaisir qu'elle a ressenti quand c'est arrivé. Être à l'intérieur d'Emma, même à moitié, est beaucoup plus satisfaisant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle ne s'excuserait certainement pas pour cela.

\- _C'est merveilleux._ Murmure-t-elle, caressant toujours son clitoris en attendant qu'elle s'adapte.

Emma s'arrête autour d'elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de se détendre. La Reine gémit, elle s'insère à un rythme très lent avant que la blonde ne commence à accepter le reste de sa longueur.

Alors que le dernier centimètre entre en elle, Emma grogne et tombe en avant dans un baiser complètement différent du premier. La Reine mordille et suçote ses lèvres avant de pousser sa langue dans sa bouche, alors que les cercles qu'elle dessine sur le clitoris de la blonde deviennent plus rapides, brutaux et déterminés.

Emma vient en quelques secondes, le cri étouffé alors qu'elle tremble de libération.

* * *

Chaud bouillant n'est-ce pas?

Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez avant de filer sous une bonne douche froide ;)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!

PS: Selon mes calculs, avec un chapitre par semaine, le dernier de cette histoire sera publié le 1 janvier 2018! Mais vous aurez droit à une ou plusieurs petites surprises au moment des fêtes ;)


	6. Chapitre 2 (Partie 3)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis ravie de cette histoire vous plaise! Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours clair qui fait quoi et sachez que cela a été très compliqué à traduire, j'ai passé énormément d'heures sur cette traduction. Je vous poste la dernière partie du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas tout compris dans le dernier chapitre, et en tant que simple rappel pour les autres, je vous fait un petit résumé concernant les actes sexuels, je pense que le reste concernant les sentiments de chacune c'est assez clair ;)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Regina fait pousser deux pénis magiques entre ses jambes et celles de la Reine, elles informent Emma qu'elles vont la prendre par les deux trous du bas. Elles se mettent sur le bord du lit, la Reine allongée, Emma à quatre-pattes sur elle et Regina derrière. Regina la pénètre dans le vagin et lui met un doigt dans le cul, Emma adore ça, elle embrasse passionnément la Reine. Regina est un peu jalouse et la tire par les cheveux jusqu'à la relever contre son corps. La Reine s'assoit et s'occupe des seins de la blonde avant de descendre pour s'occuper de son clitoris. Regina pousse Emma sur le dos et elle retombe avec la Reine, se retrouvant dans leur position initiale. Regina met un deuxième doigt dans le derrière de la blonde et retire son membre de son vagin, la Reine prend sa place mais Emma a mal puisque son pénis est plus épais, elle s'habitue lentement puis jouit avec les mouvements sur son clitoris.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (Partie 3) :**

À la seconde où Emma arrête de trembler, Regina aligne son membre contre son cul et pousse lentement vers l'avant. Tout comme la plus jeune, elle était trop impatiente et ne pouvait plus attendre. Emma la taquine depuis assez longtemps avec les jeans bien trop serrés qu'elle porte tout le temps, attirant l'attention sur son derrière à chaque fois qu'elle se tourne et s'éloigne avec arrogance, elle déteste aimer ça.

Ces dernières années, tout ce qui concernait Emma était une source de fantasmes qu'elle s'acharnait à ignorer. Ses yeux, ses bras, ses seins, ses cuisses. La blonde ne pouvait pas entrer dans une pièce sans que l'esprit de Regina ne produise toutes sortes d'images quoiqu'elle porte, comment elle se tenait, où elle se tenait, bien que tout cela ne soit pas comparable à la vision de la blonde en train de se pencher. Regina salive à cette simple pensée, et maintenant elle réalise finalement l'un de ses fantasmes.

En sentant à quel point Emma est serrée, ressentant la façon dont son trou se contracte sur son pénis, Regina grogne. Avec la Reine fermement enfouie à l'intérieur aussi, elle peut sentir ses va-et-vient contre la partie inférieure de son phallus et la sensation est meilleure que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Emma est déjà en train de donner des à-coups vers l'arrière, elle en demande davantage silencieusement, Regina a du mal à garder le contrôle. Elle veut la prendre, elle veut la baiser, et la baiser fort jusqu'à la faire crier et la faire supplier d'arrêter.

En fermant les yeux, elle respire doucement par le nez et secoue la tête. Oui, elle est toujours la Reine à certains égards, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de sa libido et de ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, mais son penchant pour le sadisme s'est tempéré ces dernières années faire du mal à Emma Swan pour son propre plaisir est désormais hors de question.

En calmant ses mouvements de hanches, elle prend en main le cul de la blonde et masse la chair bombée, espérant que cela les calme un petit peu toutes les deux. Elle caresse le dos d'Emma et descend sur ses côtes, elle se penche pour placer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La blonde gémit, toujours implorante, en voulant toujours plus avant que la brune ne s'arrête.

Regina relève les yeux et se fige à ce qu'elle voit. La Reine est en train de l'embrasser, un pouce caresse derrière l'oreille d'Emma alors qu'elle maintient son visage d'une main et que l'autre est cachée sous la cascade de longs cheveux dorés. La poitrine de Regina se comprime et un sourire tord ses lèvres, consciente que les constants gémissements sont émis en partie grâce à elle.

Elle se secoue la tête, elle prend le contrôle et regarde vers le bas, sa poitrine se serre pour une raison tout à fait différente alors que sa bite commence à disparaître, centimètre par centimètre. Son ventre se retourne et lâche un petit gémissement de délices bientôt suivi de deux autres.

\- _Putain_ , souffle Emma, _elle est plus grosse qu'elle en a l'air._

Regina relève les yeux et sourit alors que la blonde la regarde par-dessus son épaule.

\- _Eh bien, merci Miss Swan._ Ronronne-t-elle en essayant de reculer mais Emma serre. _Laisse-la, ma chère._

- _Non._ Grogne la blonde, déclenchant un petit rire chez les deux brunettes.

Regina lui claque les fesses.

\- _Je pourrais utiliser la magie._ Menace-t-elle, alors Emma soupire en la libérant l'instant suivant. _Bonne fille._

L'humour qui flotte dans l'air après ce moment se dissipe rapidement en faveur de la luxure. Elle sort à une allure atrocement lente et regarde le visage de la blonde pâlir, un long et tumultueux gémissement coupe le silence qui les entoure. Regina tressaille et lutte contre le désir d'oublier la promesse qu'elle s'est faite à elle-même en replongeant simplement pour prendre Emma, pour leur donner à toutes les trois ce qu'elles veulent clairement.

À chaque mouvement, la lutte s'intensifie. Pour la quatrième fois, les gémissements d'Emma sont constants et font des ravages sur son corps. Elle compte chaque pénétration, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à l'intérieur pour leur donner le temps de savourer la sensation. Peu importe combien de fois elle a sombré jusqu'à la garde, Emma est toujours aussi serrée et cette sensation continue de court-circuiter son cerveau, ce qui justifie les quelques secondes dont elle a besoin pour redémarrer.

Malgré son empressement et celui de la blonde, c'est la Reine qui perd patience la première. Les sons provenant de la bouche d'Emma sont un mélange de surprise, de plaisir et de douleur. Le regard que la monarque lui porte signifie qu'elle ne s'en soucie plus, ses actes sont encore plus révélateurs alors qu'elle empoigne les cheveux blonds en plongeant la tête et les dents dans le cou pâle.

Bien qu'il soit étouffé, le gémissement d'Emma est plus fort que les autres. Intriguée, Regina s'accorde aux pénétrations de la Reine et vient presque lorsque la blonde lâche une litanie de jurons. Elle n'y a pas vu d'attrait avant, mais avec ce ton et la luxure évidente qui résonne dans chaque injure, il n'est pas étonnant que la blonde semble avoir été au milieu d'un orgasme quand elle a juré quelques instants plus tôt.

*Mon Dieu.*

La voix d'Emma suffit à Regina pour rejeter toute pensée de retenue. En rencontrant le regard de la plus jeune brune, le coin de sa bouche se tord en un petit sourire et elles accélèrent leurs efforts en même temps. Elle s'accroche aux hanches de la blonde et laisse tomber sa tête, ignorant la douleur alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et embrasse la chaleur qui la lèche comme un feu dans ses veines.

Si Emma veut être baisée, alors baisée sera Emma.

Les ongles creusent la chair, elle abandonne tout contrôle et se perd aux sons combinés de leur plaisir. Le son des peaux qui se rencontrent et de succions humides, les leurs, Emma, les gémissements de la Reine, les geignements, les grognements. Ils sont stimulants et servent de carburant pour conduire ses hanches, martelant Emma vite et avec force elle n'est plus contrainte par une croyance inutile selon laquelle elle aurait dû être douce pour commencer.

Emma les récompense toutes les deux à chaque soupir, à chaque injure obscène haletée, enregistrée comme une supplique. Plus fort, plus vite, Emma les encourage toutes les deux et, très vite, Regina sent un orgasme se construire.

Regina replace sa tête droite et se force à ouvrir les yeux. Elle baisse le regard et sent le nœud dans son ventre se resserrer, menaçant d'exploser alors qu'elle reste fixée, hypnotisée par la vue de son engin massacrant le cul de la blonde. Elle griffe les fesses pâles et rondes, elle sent Emma s'arquer sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux. Elle prend une fesse dans chaque main et les serre avec force puis les écarte au point de faire siffler la blonde.

C'est la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle grogne et tombe sur les mains, les seins se frottant et les tétons se raidissant contre le dos d'Emma.

- _Je vais bientôt venir …_ Soupire-t-elle, les hanches tremblant aux gémissements de la blonde avant de reprendre le contrôle et ses efforts. _Je vais te baiser et remplir ce sale petit trou jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter._

\- _Mais si vous le faites_ , ajoute la Reine, faisant courir sa langue le long de l'oreille d'Emma, _je vais vous retourner toutes les deux, et alors que vous serez piégée sous Regina, la bite enfoncée au fond de votre cul …_ Emma se raidit et la Reine sourit avant de continuer, _je vais continuer de baiser votre chatte même si vous m'implorez d'arrêter et que vous perdez connaissance._

À ce moment-là, Regina suit son exemple. Cela fait un moment, et même si elle n'est pas à l'abri de la bouche qu'elle a sur elle, ses hanches ne soubresautent pas une, mais deux fois, avant qu'elle ne vienne avec un long grognement étiré.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est la fin du chapitre 2!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser comme toutes les semaines ;) Vos reviews son géniales, vous êtes géniaux!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la partie 1 du chapitre 3! :)


	7. Chapitre 3 (Partie 1)

Nouveau chapitre! Profitez bien!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 (Partie 1) :**

- _Vous n'êtes pas encore finie._

\- _Donnez-moi une minute._ Marmonne Emma contre l'épaule de la Reine. Entre son dernier orgasme et Regina qui se retire, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

- _Très bien_ , soupire la Reine, _mais si vous ne me finissez pas rapidement, je crains devoir prendre les choses en mains._

Emma frissonne à cette pensée. Si cela veut dire ce que la blonde pense que cela veut dire, alors elle n'est certainement pas contre l'idée.

- _Allez-y._

\- _Oh._ Ronronne la Reine avant de les retourner. Emma grimace alors qu'elle atterrit à moitié sur Regina, mais quand elle essaye de bouger, une main lui saisit la cuisse et la force à rester. _Accommodante, ou princesse fatiguée, je me le demande._

Offensée, Emma grogne mais Regina est celle qui lui répond.

- _Je pense qu'elle a bien prouvé que la seconde proposition est fausse._ Dit-elle en caressant la cuisse qu'elle garde en captivité.

Distraite par la caresse, Emma hoche simplement la tête en murmurant :

- _Ce qu'elle a dit._

Les mains de Regina sont si douces et la Reine encore enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que son excitation monte à nouveau. Non pas qu'elle y pense, bien sûr que non. Elle doit un autre orgasme à la Reine.

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Elle ne s'en rappelle pas.

Est-ce que c'est le genre de chose qu'on peut devoir à quelqu'un ?

Hmm.

- _Je suppose._ Dit la Reine d'une voix traînante avant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de la blonde. Celle-ci cligne des yeux pour revenir au moment présent. _Où votre esprit peut-il bien vagabonder à un moment pareil ?_

Emma rougit alors qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- _Désolée._ Dit-elle. Quand les gens parlent de sexe hallucinant, elle ne considère jamais la chose littéralement mais en ce qui concerne les fonctions principales de son cerveau, le sien semble avoir pris des vacances. _Je pense que vous m'avez toutes les deux cassée._

Regina se met à rire.

\- _Ce serait plutôt malheureux._ Ronronne-t-elle ensuite, avant de laisser un baiser sur son épaule.

Emma est d'accord. Elles sont là pendant des heures mais si l'agitation dans le creux de son ventre est une indication, c'est loin d'être fini. Elle jette sa jambe sur le dos de la Reine et l'entoure autour de sa taille, décidant qu'elle les a retardées assez longtemps. Si elle est endolorie au moment où elles partent alors il y a des bien pires façons d'y parvenir, pense-t-elle.

La Reine lui frappe la cuisse, le front plissé d'un air interrogateur.

\- _Je suppose que cela signifie que vous êtes prête maintenant ?_

Elle acquiesce et la Reine ressort lentement jusqu'au gland, elle lui sourit alors qu'elle propulse ses hanches en avant. Emma gémit, se contractant fermement.

Elle ne sent pas seulement mieux la Reine, mais elle la sent plus grande aussi.

\- _Putain._ Souffle-t-elle, crochant son autre jambe entre celles de Regina quand elle sent les ongles contourner l'intérieur de sa cuisse. _Comment est-ce que ça peut être meilleur ?_

Oubliez les vacances, ses principales fonctions cérébrales n'existent plus.

\- _Il s'ajuste._

Emma rit à cela. La Reine parle comme si son pénis était sensible, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien capable d'apprendre de nouveaux tours.

Quand elle se rend compte que personne ne partage son amusement, elle fronce le front et essaie de parler mais une autre pénétration de la Reine la coupe, laissant les mots au fond de sa gorge. Regina rit, trouvant cela amusant apparemment, finalement.

Emma tourne la tête en faisant la moue, seulement pour être réprimée une fois de plus quand une bouche couvre la sienne et que Regina lui mord la lèvre inférieure.

- _C'est magique._ Explique-t-elle en la mordant et la suçant. _Plus nous baisons, plus nous nous adaptons._

Que ce soit les mots ou la voix elle-même, Emma ne sait pas, mais elle sent la chaleur entre ses cuisses aussi clairement qu'elle sent le tranchant des dents sur sa lèvre, et le sang qui coule dans sa bouche. Elle lève une de ses mains sur le côté et attrape la nuque de Regina, en partageant le goût cuivré et le gémissement alors qu'elle suce la langue qui force le chemin entre ses lèvres.

Regina va avoir beaucoup de questions auxquelles répondre lorsqu'elles retourneront finalement à Storybrooke. Emma se fait une note mentale et ajoute les « bites magiques » à la liste infinie de choses dont elle est curieuse. C'est juste en dessous de : « Depuis combien de temps Regina veut-elle coucher avec moi ? » et juste au-dessus de : « A-t-elle toujours en sa possession des tenues de Méchante Reine ? ».

Mettant ses questions de côté pour le moment, elle se concentre sur la bouche de Regina et sur les merveilleuses choses qu'elle fait avec sa langue. Elle n'est que faiblement consciente des pénétrations continues de la Reine alors que trois mains différentes parcourent sa chair. Une la caresse de la cuisse à la hanche, une autre s'occupe de sa poitrine tandis que l'autre reste placée sur son ventre comme pour la retenir.

Pourquoi, elle n'est pas supposée savoir. Elle n'a absolument aucune intention de partir, mais si la Reine veut faire semblant qu'elle pourrait essayer de s'échapper, Emma se contente de la laisser se complaire dans ses illusions.

Quand une pénétration particulièrement brutale secoue le lit et l'oblige à s'éloigner des lèvres de Regina, elle regarde la femme entre ses jambes. La Reine esquisse un sourire narquois alors qu'elle accélère le rythme, Emma se mord la lèvre. Quoi qu'il en soit, les projets de la Reine n'ont pas dissuadé Regina car sa bouche traîne le long de la mâchoire de la blonde. Elle lèche et suce toute la peau qu'elle peut trouver et cela, couplé aux mouvements de hanches de la Reine heurtant l'arrière de ses cuisses, fait gémir Emma en fermant les yeux.

La Reine accélère ses efforts et la pilonne, frappant droit devant elle. La main de Regina disparaît de sa cuisse et réapparaît à son menton où elle s'accroche, elle tire sa tête sur le côté avant de sentir le retour des lèvres. Emma répond au baiser avec joie et accueille la langue qui s'enfonce dans sa bouche, la raclant avec ses dents avant de se mettre à la sucer, fort, et savourant le chaud gémissement que lui offre Regina en récompense.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lorsque Regina se recule soudainement et elle entend un halètement, la pression sur son ventre devient manifestement absente. Ses lèvres se séparent de la vue qui l'accueille. Regina est à genoux, une position familière à Emma alors qu'elle accepte la scène. La main de la Reine est enfouie dans les cheveux de Regina et tire sa tête en arrière, le torse et le dos arqué de la même manière que l'était Emma il y a une heure.

Glissant son regard vers le bas du ventre de Regina, Emma salive. Regina a encore son pénis en érection. Elle relève les yeux et gémit quand elle se rend compte que sa brune et la Reine s'embrassent.

\- _Putain de merde._ Souffle-t-elle quand un désir soudain de les voir baiser inonde son esprit.

- _Un problème, Miss Swan ?_

Elle éloigne cette pensée en secouant la tête, ou du moins, elle essaye. Elle n'a jamais pensé que rien ne serait meilleur qu'un plan à trois avec Regina et la Méchante Reine, mais ouais. Non. Regina et la reine baisant ensemble ? C'est définitivement classé au-dessus du plan à trois.

- _Penses-tu que nous l'avons poussée un peu trop loin ?_ Entend-elle Regina murmurer, rapidement suivi par un rire de la Reine.

\- _Voyez-vous cette expression ? Je pense que, peut-être, nous ne l'avons pas encore poussée assez loin._ Répond-elle.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et les regarde toutes les deux.

- _Je pense que nous sommes en difficulté_ , murmure Regina, inflexible alors qu'elle sourit à sa moue. _Quelque chose ne va pas, très chère ?_

\- _Ouais._ Dit-elle d'une voix traînante, elle concentre son regard sur la Reine alors qu'elle continue. _Quelqu'un s'est arrêté._

- _Oops._ S'exprime la Reine pour toute excuse, avec une main sur la bouche en simulant le choc avant de pousser à nouveau ses hanches vers l'avant.

Emma étouffe un gémissement puis jure.

- _Quelle bouche grossière._ Dit la Reine avec dédain et regarde vers Regina. _Peut-être quelque chose pour la remplir ?_

Lentement, le sourire de Regina s'élargit avant qu'Emma ne secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se pince les lèvres. Chacun a ses limites, la fellation est définitivement au-dessus des siennes.

- _Non ?_ Demande Regina en faisant la moue. Emma secoue la tête à nouveau, et elle soupire. _Pitié._ Dit-elle en agitant sa main, se débarrassant de l'appendice. _Et maintenant ?_

Emma hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et fait revenir le sourire sur la bouche de Regina qui glisse dans le lit et lui chevauche la tête.

- _Demi-tour ?_

Regina fronce les sourcils.

- _Com – oh,_ dit-elle en réalisant. _Pourquoi ? Tu ne pourras pas nous voir._

Emma se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

- _Le fait de le savoir est tout autant excitant._ Admet-elle après un bref moment de considération.

- _Estás siendo difícil, dulce alma.*_

\- _Très bien._ Concède Regina en faisant ce que la blonde demande.

Emma se demande ce que la Reine a dit, tout comme elle l'a déjà fait plus tôt, elle repousse ses questions alors que Regina se penche en avant et reprend le baiser.

En respirant l'arôme puissant du besoin de Regina, Emma lève les bras et caresse ses côtes avant de s'accrocher à ses hanches. Regina gémit quand la blonde lève la tête et traîne la langue dans ses plis, les gémissements d'Emma ne tardent pas à se faire entendre aussi quand la Reine allonge ses coups de reins et que quelqu'un presse un pouce sur son clitoris.

Perdue dans cette multitude de sensations, Emma ignore la tension dans son cou et commence à utiliser toute sa bouche. Elle lèche et suce la chair humide et gonflée, elle ronronne tandis que de plus en plus du liquide chaud de Regina couvre ses lèvres et sa langue.

Il faut peu de temps avant que Regina ne s'écrase sur son visage, des gémissements et une respiration encourageante l'allument. Le ventre d'Emma n'est plus qu'un nœud, il se contracte alors que la Reine continue de la baiser tandis que des doigts lui pincent et lui frottent le clitoris.

Ne se préoccupant plus d'être embrassée ou non, Emma ouvre les yeux alors qu'elle serre les hanches et retombe sur le lit, amenant Regina avec elle. Elle gémit alors que Regina s'installe sur son visage, tournant ses hanches et répandant son jus partout sur la bouche et le menton. Emma essaie d'enfouir son visage encore plus profondément dans son sexe, elle veut que Regina l'utilise autant qu'elle le souhaite alors qu'elle raidit sa langue et la pousse à l'intérieur.

Le cri de plaisir de Regina déclenche une réaction en chaîne.

La Reine accélère, ses hanches démolissant Emma. Elle se calme soudainement pour se répandre à l'intérieur de la blonde et laisse retomber sa tête. Regina se contracte autour de la langue et sa propre jouissance commence à remplir la bouche d'Emma, qui gémit et s'accroche au pénis de la Reine alors que la chaleur dans son ventre éclate et arque son dos sur le lit, dévorant avidement l'intimité de Regina alors que son orgasme la déchire.

* * *

*Phrase originale en espagnol : « Vous êtes difficile, douce âme. »

* * *

Je vous laisse à vos reviews! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 3 (Partie 2)

Hello tout le monde! Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre (enfin j'espère ... ) ;)

Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que 4 alors profitez ;)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 (Partie 2) :**

Se réveillant avec une sensation de fraîcheur dans le dos, la Reine essaye de se caler au plus près de la chaleur devant elle. Quand elle sent des cheveux chatouiller son visage, elle force ses yeux à s'ouvrir et s'assoit immédiatement dans le lit. À un moment donné après leur dernier orgasme, les trois femmes se sont apparemment endormies et elle était en train de câliner Emma alors que la blonde entoure complètement son homologue.

En les regardant profondément endormies, elle sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis soupire. Elle ne se demande vraiment plus pourquoi sa jumelle du futur aime cette blonde. Elle n'a pas passé de temps avec l'une ou l'autre mis à part ces innombrables heures à faire du sexe, mais il est évident dans la manière dont Regina sourit dans son sommeil alors qu'Emma la serre, que la blonde la fait se sentir en sécurité, peut-être – ose-t-elle penser – même aimée.

Cette pensée l'irrite d'une certaine manière, mais si elle met sa colère de côté pendant un instant, elle ne peut pas nier la façon dont son cœur rate un battement. À savoir que, quelque part sur son chemin, il y a quelqu'un comme Emma Swan qui l'aime.

Cela la trouble, certainement.

Cela l'énerve, définitivement.

Elle a eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de construire des murs et de reconstruire sa personnalité de Méchante Reine, elle pourrait même les tuer toutes les deux pour avoir osé apparaître dans son royaume et d'être heureuses devant elle.

Mais …

Mais elle ne veut pas – ne peut pas. Le fait de savoir que, éventuellement dans le futur, elle pourrait avoir cela ? Qu'elle ait quelqu'un qui lui pardonne tous ses mauvais choix, ou du moins qu'elle les accepte et qu'elle l'aime, c'est un rêve devenu réalité, un rêve qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer être une réalité si elle ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux.

\- _Rendors-toi._ Marmonne Regina depuis l'étreinte d'Emma, le visage enfouie dans sa poitrine.

Elle se moque.

\- _N'avez-vous pas une potion à préparer et un chemin de retour pour ce … Storybrooke à trouver ?_

Soulevant la tête, Regina la regarde d'un air renfrogné.

\- _Il est très tôt, à peine le matin et je suis bien consciente des pensées que tu entretiens. Rendors-toi._ Finit-elle en grognant.

- _Je suis vraiment devenue autoritaire en vieillissant._ Dit la Reine en souriant d'un air satisfait. _Les seules pensées divertissantes que j'entretiens sont les différentes façons jouissives d'éveiller la femme dont vous occupez actuellement les bras._

Regina cligne des yeux.

- _Oh_. Elle baisse les yeux sur Emma et porte une main sur la joue qu'elle caresse en souriant. La Reine ignore sa poitrine qui se serre et roule des yeux. _Nous devrions vraiment la laisser dormir._

- _Ne me dîtes pas que je suis devenue aussi ennuyante._ Dit-elle. Regina la regarde de nouveau et elle soupire. _Bien. Elle peut dormir pendant que tu me divertis._

- _Pardon ? Ce que nous avons fait avant c'était pour elle et …_

- _Ce que nous allons faire maintenant sera pour moi._ L'interrompt-elle, le front levé. Elle a besoin d'être soulagée et, si Emma veut dormir, son autre moitié devrait suffire. _À moins que vous ne soyez pas sérieuse quant au sommeil d'Emma,_ dit-elle en faisant courir sa main sur les côtes de la blonde.

Regina souffle et repousse sa main avant de s'asseoir, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds avant de déplacer ses jambes vers le bord du lit et de se tenir debout. La Reine la regarde faire le tour du lit et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'une main vient lui attraper les poignets.

\- _Que faîte-vous ?_

\- _Je m'assure que nous ne la réveillons pas._ Rétorque-t-elle en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle se lève aussi.

Elle sourit et se laisse conduire jusqu'à la cheminée où Regina fait un mouvement de poignet pour enflammer à nouveau le foyer avant de se retourner, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Un rire, profond et positivement amusé atteint la gorge de la Reine. Elle la tire, détrompant rapidement la plus âgée, elle serait celle qui contrôle elle récupère son poignet et capture promptement Regina autour de la taille pour écraser leurs seins ensemble.

 _\- Vous m'avez forcé à faire preuve de retenue une fois pour le bien de votre jolie petite blonde._ Grogne-t-elle. _Cela n'arrivera pas une seconde fois._

Les pupilles se dilatent, Regina entrouvre la bouche.

\- _Fais de ton pire._ Gronde-t-elle.

La Reine la retourne et la jette sur le canapé.

Regina siffle, son épaule heurte douloureusement l'accoudoir avant que la Reine ne s'empare soudain de ses cuisses. Elle la tire vers le bas, la replace afin que Regina puisse s'allonger avant d'ouvrir ses jambes et de s'établir entre elles.

- _Tu es devenue trop douce pour mon pire._ Ronronne-t-elle en lui mordant la clavicule.

En gémissant, Regina saisit l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux et tirent. La Reine se met à rire, elle a déjà montré son point de vue et laisse tomber en traînant les lèvres et la langue sur le chemin du creux dans le cou de Regina. Elle grignote et aspire la peau se trouvant là, ses dents laissent une marque avant de se déplacer. Regina relâche sa prise et gémit alors qu'une langue trace la longueur de sa mâchoire et que des lèvres serrent le lobe de son oreille.

Avec un autre rire, la Reine mord à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ignore la pitoyable plainte demandant sa clémence sous forme d'un gémissement guttural, elle traîne une main sur son corps, les ongles ratissant la chair. Regina se tortille dans une tentative d'échapper à la vive douleur mais elle est coincée, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle veut, à moins qu'elle ne cède et utilise la magie qu'elles peuvent toutes les deux ressentir en surface.

À la pensée que son homologue l'utilise contre elle, la Reine lâche et lève la tête. Elle sourit aussitôt, une sadique petite chose, quand elle se rend compte que Regina a fermé les yeux et qu'elle se mord la lèvre. Elle baisse la tête et grignote son menton avec les dents, attendant que les yeux s'ouvrent avant d'attirer l'attention de Regina là où sa main a maintenant élu résidence.

Elle frappe sur les lèvres inférieures avec un sourire encore fermement planté sur son visage, la Reine pousse alors dans les plis et savoure la chaleur en enfonçant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Regina s'arque, gémit et serre le poing dans ses cheveux, en l'incitant à descendre plus bas, là où les lèvres dépourvues de leur couleur noire habituelle se séparent et sucent la langue dans sa bouche.

Elles s'embrassent, se goûtent, se savourent et se dévorent l'une l'autre alors que la Reine la baise. Leurs langues se battent en duel, glissent ensemble, s'enlacent dans une danse qui se fait de plus en plus violente. L'air entre elles devient rare, leurs poitrines se soulevant en tandem pendant que leurs dents entrent en jeu, pinçant, raclant, mordant.

Regina est la première à extraire du sang alors qu'elle attrape sa lèvre inférieure et s'inquiète jusqu'à ce qu'un goût cuivré remplisse sa bouche. La Reine sourit, elle tord ses doigts dans la pénétration suivante et elle savoure le cri qui les entoure. Elle lève la tête et lèche ses lèvres, la morsure créant un délicieux « _hum_ » qui vibre entre elles quand elle rapproche sa bouche et rend la faveur.

Elle ouvre la lèvre supérieure de Regina, la met dans sa bouche et suce la plaie. Regina traîne la main dans ses cheveux et s'accroche à sa nuque, comme si elle pensait que la Reine pouvait partir. C'est une pensée qui a bel et bien traversé l'esprit de la Reine, mais elle l'a rapidement rejeté, la considérant absurde. Faire cela avec elle-même était un autre de ses fantasmes, mais elle n'a pas été très attrayante quand elle n'a pas pris la peine d'accueillir favorablement l'idée, ennuyée et désintéressée par les nombreux hommes et femmes qui auraient préféré qu'elle gaspille ses fantasmes sur eux.

Elle hésite à admettre qu'elle a eu tort à ce sujet. Coucher à nouveau avec Emma aurait certainement été préférable, mais en ce qui concerne les amoureuses, il n'y a pas de concurrence avec l'autre brune.

Elle émet un son d'incrédulité et cesse le baiser après un moment, elle sème des baisers jusqu'à la poitrine de Regina où elle inonde les tétons avec de larges coups du plat de sa langue. Regina se tord, ses doigts se fléchissent, si clairement, délicieusement déchirée par la question de la garder près d'elle ou de la forcer à s'éloigner très très loin.

La Reine sourit. C'est une rare occasion où elle n'a pas choisi la seconde option compte tenu de la sensibilité de ses seins. En fait, tout amant qu'elle a amené dans son lit a été défendu de la toucher à cet endroit s'ils voulaient échapper indemnes de cette rencontre, aussi impossible que ce soit en considérant qu'elle n'est jamais, jamais douce. Dans les cas encore plus rares où elle voulait que quelqu'un le fasse, elle les envoyait au cachot ensuite pour les empêcher de prendre des libertés à l'avenir.

Elle se sent particulièrement satisfaite du fait qu'elle n'ait pas été repoussée alors elle se laisse aller, se régale des doux gémissements à chaque fois qu'elle suce un peu trop fort, et surtout des gémissements aigus lorsqu'elle ajoute les dents.

Et oh, c'est qu'elle ose. Beaucoup.

Au fur et à mesure que les sons de sa jumelle deviennent plus fort, elle commence à descendre, elle lèche et suce en traçant un chemin de sa poitrine à ses hanches. Elle enfonce ses dents dans une cuisse, la tête toujours maintenue et elle augmente la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un tiraillement qui exige de lâcher, et quand elle le fait, elle lève la tête pour la voir débraillée, son sourire s'élargit de satisfaction.

* * *

Regina, Regina et encore Regina *-*

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

J'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews baissait beaucoup au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des chapitres ... Peut-être que vous n'avez pas le temps d'en laisser, peut-être que certains ont arrêté de suivre cette histoire ou peut-être que les chapitres ne valent pas le coup d'être commentés ... je ne sais pas trop en fait ... Pouvez-vous m'éclairer?

Je vous dis tout de même à le semaine prochaine (pour ceux qui sont encore là) !


	9. Chapitre 3 (Partie 3)

Bonjour à tous! Je vous laisse dévorer ce nouveau chapitre! Et on se retrouve en bas pour une grosse annonce!

Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 (Partie 3) :**

Regina fond sur un somptueux velours en gémissant. Elle se sent comme si elle venait d'être utilisée comme un jouet, elle se met à rire un moment plus tard, c'est vrai qu'elle l'était. Au cours des trente-deux années écoulées depuis la malédiction, elle n'a eu que très peu d'amants et aucun auquel elle soit vraiment attachée pour qu'elle s'ouvre et révèle qui elle est vraiment dans la chambre. Elle a oublié combien elle aime utiliser les dents, il n'y a pas une seule partie d'elle qui ne se sent pas comme si elle avait acquis une connaissance intime du fait.

- _Sensible?_

\- _Mhmm._ Dit-elle paresseusement. Quelle que soit la tension qu'elle a ressentie plus tôt quand elles ont commencé, elle a disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elle se sent bien, satisfaite. Il n'y a pas de culpabilité, de honte, rien du tout. C'est absolument le paradis, pour une fois, de ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la satisfaction après le sexe.

- _Trop sensible?_ Demande à nouveau la Reine, un sourire illuminant toujours son visage.

Regina secoue la tête avec un sourire.

\- _Ça va. Continue._

Les sourcils se soulèvent curieusement, elle ne discute pas. En tirant ses jambes pour ne pas se faire mal, Regina se retourne sur le ventre et se met à quatre pattes. Elle ne se rappelle pas d'un moment où son appétit sexuel à été si inépuisable, mais elle ne va pas se plaindre alors qu'il est encore temps. Plus elle le fait avec elle-même, moins elle est susceptible de céder à Emma quand elles rentreront et qu'elles parleront finalement de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Une partie d'elle sait qu'il vaut mieux rire à cette pensée. Emma était irrésistible avant que Regina ne sache qu'elle la voulait mais, bien sûr, Regina a rejeté ce petit fait. Si Emma savait à propos de tout le temps qu'elle a passé à fantasmer à son sujet, elle ne trouverait plus jamais un moment de paix. Tous ces petits airs satisfaits, ces heures de subtiles fanfaronnades auxquelles Emma était si bonne à chaque fois qu'elle avait raison à propos de quelque chose : ce serait littéralement l'Enfer sur Terre.

Une gifle cinglante la ramène dans le présent, Regina émet un petit cri. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule où la reine continue simplement de sourire en demandant :

- _Voulez-vous le faire, ou dois-je ?_

En voyant la confusion qui déforme son visage, elle fait un geste vers ses hanches et Regina roule des yeux.

- _N'hésite pas._ Dit-elle en se retournant avant de sentir la fragrance significative de la Reine utilisant la magie.

La noirceur en elle l'appelle, elle frémit, son ventre se tord au rappel de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Cela ne lui manque pas, mais la tentation est toujours là, cela rampe sur sa peau et lui murmure des promesses auxquelles elle ne croit plus. Elle ne dit rien lorsque la Reine se met à rire, pensant probablement que sa réaction est l'anticipation de ce qu'il va se produire, et elle la laisse.

Ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge, après tout. Elle s'attend à être baisée par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elles font et ne s'endormiraient pas trois minutes après avoir joui, comme une certaine personne qu'elle refuse de nommer par crainte de ruiner ce moment.

- _Dépêches-toi !_ Crie Regina, feignant l'impatience sachant combien elle, en tant que Reine, détestait être pressée.

L'ordre est récompensé par une autre gifle sur l'autre fesse, elle frémit à nouveau alors que la Reine la saisit par les hanches.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas en position pour donner des ordres._ Ronronne-t-elle en se penchant sur elle alors que son pénis glisse doucement entre les cuisses. _Au sens littéral et figuré._

Regina étouffe son gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'est peut-être plus Reine, mais elle occupe le poste qui s'en rapproche le plus à Storybrooke. Lui dire qu'elle n'est pas en position de …

Le gémissement s'échappe librement et elle laisse sa tête tomber avant d'entendre le grognement amusé, et tourne sa tête sur le côté.

Ses yeux s'élargissent à la vue d'Emma en face d'elle, elle halète.

- _Salut._

Elle fronce les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à la Reine par-dessus son épaule, qui rencontre son regard et sourit avant de se retourner vers Emma.

- _Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?_

Emma hausse les épaules.

\- _Un moment._ Répond-elle en souriant. _Je ne voulais pas être grossière en vous interrompant._

Regina renifle, elle se demande depuis combien de temps Emma considère comme grossier de ne pas faire quelque chose, mais un mouvement continu à proximité de ses genoux attire finalement son attention. La chaleur monte à ses joues et dans son ventre quand elle enregistre le mouvement là où la main de la blonde caresse à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle veut mettre sa bouche.

Même de là où elle se trouve, elle peut voir qu'Emma est humide et qu'elle devait absolument les regarder depuis un certain temps pour être à ce point gonflée. Elle se lèche les lèvres et suce sa lèvre inférieure, en considérant.

- _Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?_

Elle est surprise et, pour être honnête, un peu déçue lorsque la blonde secoue immédiatement la tête négativement.

- _Je suis encore un peu endolorie,_ admet-elle, _mais j'apprécierais beaucoup si je pouvais regarder._

Sa déception s'évanouit avec ces mots et Regina rencontre une fois de plus le regard de la Reine par-dessus son épaule, les yeux interrogateurs.

- _Si vous voulez briser son petit cœur et la rejeter, je ne vous arrêterais pas, mais je ne vous donnerais certainement pas une raison de le faire._ Déclare la plus jeune des brunes.

Regina roule des yeux. Elle n'est pas celle qui a tendance à être une lunatique paranoïaque quand elle pense que quelqu'un la regarde depuis trop longtemps. Mais à nouveau, compte tenu du manque de surprise quand elle a remarqué la présence d'Emma, la Reine l'avait manifestement vue avant elle, elle soupire en partie soulagée, mais surtout de plaisir alors que la Reine décale ses hanches.

- _Pouvons-nous continuer ?_ Déclare la Reine, _ou voulez-vous discuter de la fixation vaguement perturbatrice sur le voyeurisme de cette chère Emma ?_ Les cuisses se serrent autour du pénis, Regina sourit en étouffant ses mots, gémissant.

- _Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te dépêcher ?_ Interroge-t-elle innocemment. _Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais écouter._

La Reine grogne alors qu'elle creuse les hanches avec ses ongles et se retire. Le souffle de Regina reste bloqué dans ses poumons et piège le cri implorant la libération quand elle se retrouve soudainement empalée, la queue de la Reine s'étendant de toute sa largeur alors qu'elle la frappé avec une force sans pitié. Elle gémit de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'adapter avant que la plus jeune ne commence à la baiser, se retire jusqu'au gland puis répète le mouvement, la possédant encore et encore avec des pénétrations plus fortes et plus profondes.

Regina s'accroche à l'accoudoir du divan, son autre main gesticule jusqu'à trouver le dossier et s'y accroche aussi. Ses phalanges blanchissent à son emprise, et aussitôt elle s'écroule à terre lorsqu'elle sent la chaleur dans son dos et la forte et brûlante douleur qui traverse son épaule.

Elle siffle et essaie de s'éloigner des dents, mais la Reine se tient avec un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. À travers tout cela, Regina entend le son d'un faible gémissement de plaisir et c'est une longue et agonisante minute avant qu'elle ne puisse se forcer à tourner la tête. La chaleur tombe comme une chape de plomb dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle trouve la source. Emma, lentement mais sûrement, trouve son chemin vers la libération, ses doigts glissant avec nécessité alors qu'elle assiste à la manipulation brutale de la Reine.

Les bras de Regina s'enroulent et frappent le coussin sous elle, notifiant à peine la soudaine disparition des dents dans sa peau, ses yeux refusent de quitter la chair rose et luisante. Elle salive à la perspective de déguster le plaisir d'Emma, et la déception qu'elle a ressentie plus tôt lui revient en tête lorsqu'elle se souvient que la blonde l'a rejetée.

- _Je vais vous remplir …_ Lui ronronne la Reine à l'oreille, ce qui la fait gémir et se serrer davantage autour du phallus à l'intérieur d'elle. _Ensuite, je vous laisserais ici, je vais sortir de votre douce petite chatte et je m'éloignerais. Je vais vous forcer à me regarder défoncer votre magnifique petite blonde sur cette chaise, où j'ai l'intention de baiser son cul serré jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir debout._

Regina gémit et ferme les yeux avec force à ces mots, appelant les images à son esprit alors que la Reine parle. Tout comme elle l'a fait plus tôt lorsqu'elle a réclamé, Regina sait que la Reine va le faire, elle sera impuissante, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que regarder.

La regarder et la vouloir alors que son corps essaie de retrouver des forces, son esprit lui criant de l'arrêter, de l'aider, de rejoindre la Reine et faire toutes ses sales petites choses qu'elle n'a jamais osé imaginer faire à Emma Swan avant de rentrer à la maison et de perdre cette chance.

Elle halète, jouissant soudainement et fort, ses yeux s'ouvrent à temps pour voir Emma trouver sa propre libération, avec trois doigts profondément enfouis en elle. La Reine atteint son propre orgasme elle aussi, elle le prolonge et laisse tomber sa tête une seconde alors qu'elle tremble, puis elle se reprend et s'approche pour la remplir comme elle l'a promis.

* * *

Voilà! Bon bah comme d'habitude, je vous laisse faire votre boulot de lecteurs, c'est-à-dire me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

OYE OYE! C'EST PAR ICI LA GROSSE ANNONCE!

Vous aurez une surprise ce dimanche 17 décembre mais pour une raison bien précise, je vous laisse deviner laquelle et patienter jusque-là!

Bonne semaine à tous!


	10. Chapitre 4 (Partie 1)

Bonjour à tous! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de Fallen, on entame la quatrième et dernière partie!

Merci pour vos reviews et vos vœux d'anniversaire sur l'OS que j'ai posté hier! (The Night to Remember - Traduction de Velace)

Et merci à ceux qui sont toujours présents sur cette fiction, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire!

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 (Partie 1) :**

- _Em-ma._ Un doux ronronnement la tire de son sommeil, des morceaux d'un agréable rêve persistent alors qu'elle mouille au son de la voix à son oreille et la ferme caresse d'une main sur son cul. _On se réveille Em-ma._

Le visage enfoui dans un oreiller, elle gémit et tend la main vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix. Ses doigts glissent sur une mâchoire, son pouce détecte un léger sourire se former sur des lèvres noires et attractives. Elle tapote ses doigts contre la joue, la chair douce et accueillante alors qu'elle demande silencieusement à ce qu'on la laisse dormir un petit peu plus longtemps. Elle est exténuée et, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de se plaindre, il y a le fait qu'elle n'a jamais été une personne du matin.

Un bras glisse sur son dos et force un chemin sous sa hanche. Son corps s'éveille au toucher et s'en rapproche par réflexe. Les doigts creusent plus profondément, affichant leurs compétences particulières pour obtenir exactement ce qu'ils veulent avec peu de difficulté car ils caressent son Mont de Vénus et serpentent entre ses jambes.

Emma retire sa main, elle gémit à nouveau alors qu'elle roule pour se mettre sur le côté. Elle est mouillée, heureuse d'être réveillée ou non. Il est difficile de ne pas l'être alors qu'elle a passé une bonne partie des douze dernières heures à être ravie non pas par la femme qui occupe ses fantasmes, mais deux de cette même femme, et ensuite elle a rêvé de chaque détail sordide.

Son dos heurte quelqu'un avant que des lèvres se faufilent sur son épaule et qu'un doux rire lui envoie un souffle d'air chaud dans le cou. Elle frissonne et pose un bras derrière elle. Quelle que soit la Regina qui a décidé de la réveiller, elle est nue et c'est tout ce qui lui importe alors qu'elle passe sa main sur une fesse douce et souple.

\- _Bonjour_ , marmonne-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement alors qu'elle sépare ses jambes des doigts curieux.

- _Un plutôt agréable, je dirais._

Elle marmonne un « _hum_ » en signe d'accord. Elle n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un du matin, mais dans de bonnes circonstances, elle est disposée à faire une exception.

\- _Avez-vous dormi au moins ?_

Elle sait pour la petite sieste qu'elles ont partagées, avant de se réveiller pour trouver Regina avec la Reine dans la chambre voisine, mais c'était il y a déjà plusieurs heures.

Il y a un autre rire, puis :

- _Ma chère, si je voulais dormir, alors je devrais vous extraire de mon lit et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le faire._

C'est la Reine alors, pense Emma. Il est plus aisé de le comprendre une fois qu'elle s'est exprimée plus longuement, surtout quand cela lui rappelle que, dans le passé, Regina était paranoïaque. Naturellement, elle n'oserait pas s'endormir volontairement avec quelqu'un, et encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine et qui pourrait vouloir la tuer pour quelques raisons, qui doivent être nombreuses selon Emma, si elle n'était pas d'un autre monde et qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

- _Bien._ Soupire-t-elle, contente d'écarter ce sujet car elle apprécie la sensation des doigts longs et fins qui jouent dans ses plis. Seulement ils s'arrêtent alors elle gémit en signe de protestation. _Pourquoi …_

\- _Votre ton suggère une mauvaise communication_ , dit la Reine en prenant son sexe en coupe comme si elle avait parfaitement prédit sa question. _Si vous supposez que mon commentaire signifie quelque chose de plus que je vous trouve plus que séduisante, et assez distrayante pour que je m'endorme à côté de vous, alors je vous assure que vous supposez mal._

Emma prend son temps pour digérer les mots et une fois que c'est fait, elle se tourne sur l'autre côté et la regarde. Les yeux ne sont pas aussi chauds et la cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure est plus profonde. Ses sourcils se froncent de confusion, bien que son estomac en tremble, excitée par la pensée que, peut-être, la Reine lui a fait confiance après tout.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui importe, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que c'est le cas, alors elle plisse les yeux en questionnant.

- _Même si je portais des vêtements ?_

Son rire n'est pas vraiment un gloussement cette fois, c'est comme une petite bouffée d'air amusée sur son visage. Ses cils papillonnent et la Reine secoue la tête, souriante alors qu'elle dit :

- _Eh bien j'admets que votre corps nu joue un … rôle significatif dans mon incapacité de vous résister, il a beaucoup plus de charme que le peu de crédit que vous lui accordez._

Surprise, Emma peut réfléchir un minimum à une réponse.

- _Regina n'admettrait jamais cela._

Le sourire s'élargit à ces mots.

- _Nous sommes peut-être la même personne génétiquement, mais nous sommes deux personnes totalement différentes, je vous assure._ Le bras autour de sa taille se resserre, la rapprochant d'une façon subtile quand la Reine baisse la voix. _Elle est plus douce, elle a une plus grande expérience de la vie, deux choses qui nécessitent parfois de décevoir quand il s'agit de nous protéger. Par exemple, êtes-vous consciente qu'elle est complètement amoureuse de vous ?_

\- _Non_ , couine Emma alors que son cœur s'accélère et elle bafouille. _Comment vous … pourquoi vous … elle va vous tuer._

\- _Peut-être._ Répond-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. _Mais mon avis reste le même. Je suis beaucoup plus directe. Plus honnête, si vous voulez, parce que je me fiche de savoir si mon affection pour vous est réciproque. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal. Je ne le permettrai pas._

Cette Regina est exactement le contraire de l'autre, mais Emma comprend et sa poitrine lui fait mal à l'idée que Regina pourrait avoir peur de lui dire par crainte d'être blessée. Elle n'oserait pas la blesser. Jamais intentionnellement, et certainement pas à cause du fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'elle, considérant combien elle est elle-même amoureuse de Regina. Elle peut prétendre halluciner et essayer de nier tout ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle a toujours su ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour elle. Elle le sait depuis bien longtemps mais elle ne l'a jamais admis à haute voix ou à elle-même avant ce matin. Avant le portail, avant son deuxième voyage dans la Forêt Enchantée, avant Hook et Robin. Merde, elle est tombée amoureuse de Regina alors qu'elles étaient encore sous la malédiction et qu'elle pensait que Henry était peut-être un peu excentrique avec ses histoires de contes de fées.

Pas qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit une telle chose. Malgré son comportement, si elle l'avait fait, il l'aurait probablement raconté à Regina. La brune l'aurait sûrement tuée, et alors où serait-elle ? Certainement pas enveloppée dans l'étreinte étonnamment chaleureuse d'une Reine, qui est peut-être plus émotionnellement stable que ce que l'on pourrait penser, sa future incarnation incluse.

- _Vous …_ commence Emma mais elle ferme brusquement la bouche quand elle entend la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir. Elle hausse un sourcil.

- _Ce doit être moi avec le petit-déjeuner._ Offre la Reine avec un sourire. Elle roule sur le lit, un mouvement semblant aussi sans effort que tout ce qu'elle semble faire, puis elle se tourne vers elle. _Si vous avez l'intention de nous rejoindre, portez une robe lorsque vous sortirez._ Dit-elle sans vergogne en la regardant une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers les portes, une fumée tourbillonnante autour d'elle la revêtant d'une de ses robes.

Emma la regarde partir. Il ne lui est pas venue à l'esprit de se demander où se trouvait Regina pendant leur petit moment. Qu'elle soit allée chercher leur petit déjeuner lui fait plaisir autant que ça l'inquiète, comme toutes les questions entourant leur petite aventure qui lui remplissent la tête. Elle les balaye aussitôt qu'elles sont apparues et saute du lit à temps quand les portes s'ouvrent une seconde fois.

Elle lève les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour demander à la Reine si elle lui manque déjà mais elle la referme immédiatement. Regina sourit doucement, ses joues rougissent quand elles se regardent dans les yeux au même instant. Emma laisse un petit sourire éclore, appréciant cette attention. Contrairement à l'expertise de la Reine seulement quelques minutes avant qu'elle ait l'impression que quelqu'un l'attrape entre les cuisses avec une seule chose en tête, Regina est la douce caresse d'une main, une bouche qui lui promet un plaisir différent de tout ce qu'elle a déjà expérimenté.

Maintenant qu'elle a en vécu deux fois plus qu'elle n'en a pris la peine de compter, elle sait que c'est une promesse que Regina peut tenir. Elle se lève et l'invite à la combler, à regarder autant que cela lui plaira alors qu'elle s'étire avec un petit gémissement, c'est davantage un moyen pour que ses yeux s'assombrissent, qu'une manière de soulager ses muscles.

- _Petit-déjeuner_ , dit difficilement Regina avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, les yeux papillonnants. _Si tu as faim, c'est là._

Emma grogne. Elle est toujours affamée.

- _Je pourrais manger._ Dit-elle, les mots prenant un tout autre sens alors qu'elle affiche un rictus malicieux et qu'elle s'avance vers elle.

* * *

Je vous laisse à vos reviews pour me donner vos impressions!

Je vous dis à lundi prochain, ou peut-être même avant ... qui sait? ;)

Gros bisous à tous!


	11. Chapitre 4 (Partie 2)

Je vous souhaite à nouveau un très joyeux Noël mes fidèles lecteurs! :)

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, alors profitez-en-bien! ;)

J'ai perdu le document de ce chapitre à deux reprises! Raaah

Mais il est là maintenant alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 (Partie 2) :**

Des bruits de pas attirent l'attention de la Reine depuis la cheminée alors elle lève les yeux tandis que son autre moitié erre dans la pièce. Elle sourit, trop familière à la vue de sa propre excitation en remarquant les yeux hébétés, les joues sombres et la lèvre inférieure légèrement mordue, juste assez pour lui donner cette apparence légèrement charnue. Elle est curieuse de savoir si elle aurait fait des choses avec la blonde pendant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

Elles l'auraient certainement fait si Regina n'était pas revenue à ce moment-là.

- _Elle va revenir dans une minute._ Murmure Regina en regardant partout ailleurs sauf l'autre femme alors que la Reine s'assoit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- _Pas ici_ , dit la Reine, créant un moment de confusion qui force Regina à rencontrer son regard. _J'ai … des plans qui demandent votre présence à toutes les deux._

Son front se plisse, l'expression méfiante mais amusée.

- _Bien que je ne nie pas que nous avons … passer du bon temps, Emma et moi devons commencer à chercher un moyen de rentrer à la maison._

- _Et vous le ferez_ , accorde-t-elle en tapotant l'endroit à côté d'elle. _Je vais même vous aider mais …_

Regina soupire.

- _Mais tu as des projets._ Termine-t-elle en contournant la table et s'assoit sur le siège qui lui est offert. _Puis-je au moins les connaître ?_

La Reine ronronne un « hum » de considération. Il lui serait plus facile de faire ce qu'elle veut avec un peu d'aide, concède-t-elle silencieusement. Beaucoup plus amusant, aussi. Elles auraient toutes les deux un rôle à jouer, bien sûr, mais celle qu'elle veut c'est surtout Emma. Pour commencer, du moins.

- _Je pense que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver le point de non-retour de Miss Swan._

Le front se plisse à nouveau, mais plus de surprise cette fois.

- _Si tu es bien en train de suggérer ce que je pense …_

L'avertissement est clair et la Reine s'émerveille de la façon dont son corps s'échauffe en réponse à sa propre voix. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle-même est une chose – une forme peu orthodoxe de masturbation comme elle aime le penser, mais être attirée par elle-même est quelque chose d'étrange à ressentir, mais pas aussi malvenue qu'on pourrait l'imaginer.

- _Hmm._

\- _Quoi ?_ Demande Regina.

Elle cligne des yeux pour éliminer les pensées de sa tête. Dans quelques heures, de telles choses ne la troubleront plus.

- _Rien qui ne vous concerne._ Répond-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux portes de sa chambre à coucher. _Il me semble que vous avez dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une minute ?_

Regina hausse les épaules.

\- _Elle voulait « se rafraîchir ». J'ai supposé qu'elle serait rapide mais peut-être qu'elle est plus sujette aux … habitudes féminines que ce que j'aurai pensé._ La Reine plisse le front l'air interrogateur alors Regina explique : _dans le monde où nous … d'où elle vient, il y a un dicton qui dit que lorsqu'une femme annonce 5 minutes, elle veut vraiment dire 30 minutes._

\- _Ah._ Sourit la Reine. Comme elle l'incarne elle-même, elle comprend très bien ce dicton. _Les joies d'être une femme._

 _\- Mmm._ Regina se penche en arrière, semblant s'enfoncer dans le divan alors qu'elle laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

La Reine l'étudie curieusement.

\- _Un problème ?_

Regina ne répond pas immédiatement, bien qu'elle la regarde en envisageant quelque chose. La Reine sent son impatience grandir mais finalement, Regina dit :

\- _Tu as compliqué les choses bien plus que tu ne le penses._

\- _C'est absurde._ Répond-elle en se moquant. _Je suppose que vous faites allusion à Emma, auquel cas j'ai simplifié les choses au contraire. Vous l'aimez. Elle vous aime, et maintenant vous savez exactement à quel point vous êtes compatibles au lit. Où existe cette complication imaginaire ?_

Regina lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _Nous sommes toutes les deux …_ Elle marque une pause alors que la lutte pour trouver le bon mot se joue sur son visage. _… réservées. Sans mentionner que cela va troubler Henry._

- _Si notre fils est à moitié aussi intelligent que ses mères, j'imagine qu'il va surmonter cela assez rapidement._

Regina pousse un petit gémissement mais le regard de concession qui suit en dit beaucoup avant qu'elle s'interroge.

- _Et celui qui était là avant moi ?_

La Reine hausse les épaules. Qu'en a-t-elle à faire des hommes dans leurs vies ? Cela ne la dérangerait pas de voir Killian s'étouffer à mort, de préférence de sa propre main. Elle ne prendrait pas la peine de faire semblant de comprendre ce que la blonde voit en lui. Et cet homme qu'elle a trouvé dans le futur, bien …

- _Si vous étiez amoureuse d'elle, qui que soit cet homme qu'Emma a mentionné, alors je n'aurai jamais pu « compliquer » quoi que ce soit. Vous l'aimez. Vous avez couché avec elle, et vous avez apprécié, et même plus que cela je parie. Si vous souhaitez supprimer cette complication, je vous suggère de vous débarrasser de cet homme insignifiant et de passer à quelque chose qui vaut notre temps et notre fidélité._

Elle veut dire qu'Emma n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

- _C'est facile pour toi de dire ça._

- _Oui._ Accorde-t-elle. C'est le cas, et étant donné les années qu'elle a passé à poursuivre ce rêve de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'elle aime en retour, elle connaît trop bien la difficulté de lâcher prise une fois qu'elle l'a trouvé. Mais elle sait aussi que si elle l'a trouvé, elle ne le risquerait jamais en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Regina déglutit et jette précipitamment un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre à coucher. Quand elle sourit soudainement, la Reine suit son regard et la chaleur qui s'est dissipée durant leur conversation se retrouve décuplée. Emma porte la robe de chambre comme demandé mais celle-ci est ouverte et le corps qu'elle connaît bien attire toute son attention.

\- _Je ne vous ai jamais prise pour une allumeuse, ma chère._

Emma sourit et hausse les épaules.

- _Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez changé d'avis concernant la robe alors ?_

La Reine émet un son guttural et regarde sa jumelle. Le désir que porte Regina est tout ce dont elle a besoin, la maire de Storybrooke se mord la lèvre inférieure avec une main sur le ventre comme pour repousser la chaleur. En retournant son regard vers la blonde, la Reine sourit malicieusement.

\- _Oui._ Admet-elle. _Soyez une bonne fille et retirez-la pour moi, voulez-vous ?_

Emma l'écarte sans hésitation et comme de l'eau, la robe glisse sur ses épaules. La Reine se délecte de la descente avec enthousiasme, dominée par une soudaine et accablante faim de dévorer chaque centimètre de la chair tonique et musclée, si effrontément révélée à elles, qu'elle se lèche les lèvres en anticipant ce qui va arriver.

Elle lève sa main et attire Emma à elle.

- _Vous êtes vraiment magnifique._ Ronronne-t-elle à la blonde qui se tient debout devant elle.

Elle se penche en avant et passe une main le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, appréciant la chaleur qui irradie contre sa paume alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus et pose sa bouche sur la peau du ventre d'Emma.

Cela requiert toute la volonté de la Reine de ne pas déplacer ses lèvres plus bas et prendre ce qu'elle désire le plus. Elle mord et savoure le grognement grisant produit par Emma avant de se reculer avec un sourire narquois. Elle se déplace jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur l'autre extrémité du divan sur lequel se trouve Regina, puis elle tapote l'espace entre elles.

- _Assise._ Dit-elle avec un geste vers le plateau de nourriture qui attend sur la table. _Mangez et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de la suite._

Emma fronce les sourcils en prenant place.

- _Nous ne rentrons pas chez nous ?_

Regina ouvre la bouche mais la Reine intervient, ignorant le bref pincement de déception dans sa poitrine.

\- _Bientôt._ Lui assure-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa cuisse. _Cependant, j'espérais que vous pourriez … me faire plaisir un peu plus longtemps._

Elle saisit le regard que Regina lui envoie, mais elle l'ignore aussi, plus intéressée par ce que la blonde veut que par ce que l'ancienne version d'elle pense de tout cela. Si elle ne veut pas rester et participer à ce qu'elle a prévu, elle est libre de partir … sans Emma, bien sûr.

\- _Vous faire plaisir comment ?_

La Reine sourit.

\- _Je suis si heureuse que vous le demandiez._

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Profitez-bien de votre famille, de vos amis, de vos cadeaux mais surtout ... des chocolats!

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à l'année prochaine! ;)


	12. Chapitre 4 (Partie 3)

Bonne année 2018 à tous!

En ce premier jour de l'année 2018, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. C'est la fin de cette histoire mais on va se retrouver très bientôt, c'est certain!

Merci à tout ceux qui ont été là depuis le début, à ceux qui ont pris cette histoire en cours de route ainsi qu'à ceux qui la liront plus tard. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé de belles reviews en me racontant l'effet qu'a produit certains chapitres chauds bouillants ;)

Bref, MERCI MERCI MERCI!

Je vous laisse apprécier cet ultime chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 (Partie 3) :**

Envoyant une prière silencieuse pour que ce ne soit pas pour aider la Reine, seulement pour qu'Emma ait peur d'elles, Regina prend la main sur les genoux d'Emma et la pose sur la table.

\- _Alors_ , dit Emma d'une voix traînante, gratifiant Regina d'un sourire alors qu'elle met les bras sur sa tête avant de s'effondrer sur le divan. _Est-ce qu'on me parle des détails maintenant ou …_

Regina se lève lentement et jette un coup d'œil à la Reine, lui laissant le soin de décider de la façon dont elle veut que ses plans se déroulent. Même si elle ne connaît pas elle-même les détails exacts, elle sait que, quel que soit le fantasme qui nage dans sa tête, elle appartient uniquement à la Reine. Elle a essayé de deviner ce que cela pouvait bien être alors qu'elles mangeaient, mais tout ce qui lui est venu en tête implique de blesser Emma et elle est à peu près certaine que, bien que de telles pensées l'aient attirée à l'époque, aucune d'entre elles ne le veut.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire qui en dit long, la Reine se lève pour se tenir auprès de Regina et fait un geste vers Emma. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandissent lorsque ses bras se soulèvent d'eux-mêmes et et s'étalent sur le dossier du divan. Elle essaye de les faire revenir, elle force significativement sur ses biceps, mais quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas, elle relève les yeux vers elles.

Regina est surprise. Plutôt que la colère ou la contrariété à laquelle elle s'attend, Emma semble davantage résignée en attendant ce qui va arriver.

\- _Tu peux changer d'avis._ Dit-elle, lui offrant une sortie de secours, elle ne la blâmerait pas de l'emprunter.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que la blonde se retrouve liée depuis leur arrivée, c'est la première fois qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cela.

\- _Vous pouvez_ , accorde la Reine. Alors qu'elle parle, elle enlève sa robe et la laisse tomber sur le sol avant d'ajouter, _mais je serai très … désappointée, si vous le faisiez._

Emma déglutit visiblement, les yeux traînant tout du long de son corps. Regina regarde ses pupilles se dilater puis elle baisse les yeux avant de sourire. Emma est tellement excitée qu'elle s'est mise à serrer les cuisses.

Cela soulage Regina qui soupire intérieurement.

Un moment plus tard, Regina hoquette de surprise alors qu'une main la pousse sans ménagement vers l'avant et la fait trébucher, ses genoux heurtent le divan avant qu'elle ne tombe directement entre les jambes d'Emma. Elle relève la tête à temps pour voir le visage effrayé que la blonde affiche en regardant derrière elle.

\- _Vous auriez pu la prévenir_ , grogne-t-elle avant de rencontrer son regard. Regina sourit à cette inquiétude et secoue subtilement la tête.

- _J'aurais pu_ , acquiesce la Reine et Regina peut dire à sa voix que si elle attend une contrition, elle est sur le point d'être très déçue. _Mais alors, où aurait été le plaisir ?_

Emma la regarde par-dessus la tête de Regina, mais la Reine rit simplement avant que le parfum de sa magie ne remplisse l'air et Regina frissonne quand ses vêtements disparaissent, la peau frémissante à cause de la baisse de température soudaine.

- _Sois un amour et retournes-toi pour moi, hmm ?_

Défiante, Regina l'ignore et continue de regarder Emma. Les lèvres roses commencent à se courber dans le coin alors qu'une langue sorte d'entre elles, les mouillant avant qu'un front se lève, osant presque faire ce qu'elle veut soudainement.

Qu'elle accepte cette audace, ou simplement qu'elle agace son autre moitié, Regina s'avance et l'embrasse. Emma gémit avec les yeux fermés de plaisir, Regina sait qu'elle essaie de bouger ses bras sans succès lorsqu'un grognement vibre contre sa bouche.

Elle émet un « hum » alors qu'elle recule et se lèche les lèvres. Quelle que soit l'irritation qu'elle ressentait pour la Reine, le baiser à rallumer une excitation un peu trop familière autour d'Emma Swan.

\- _Mon Dieu, ça craint._

Ses yeux papillonnent, se demandant si Emma est en train de lui parler. Elle glousse quand elle se rend compte que le regard émeraude ardent est fixé au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'elle ne daigne finalement faire ce que la Reine lui a demandé quelques minutes auparavant et se retourne près des genoux d'Emma.

La première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est que la Reine n'a pas du tout l'air gênée d'avoir été temporairement niée, étant donné l'expression luxuriante qu'elle affiche. La seconde, c'est qu'Emma faisait très clairement référence à son commentaire alors que la Reine continue de se toucher et en profiter pleinement.

Regina gémit alors, et le son attire les lèvres charnues vers le haut avec un autre sourire.

- _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt ce matin, ma chère_ , ronronne la Reine, _vous êtes devenue plus douce. Si vous souhaitez m'agacer, vous devez essayer plus rudement._

Retirant sa main d'entre ses jambes, elle porte les doigts brillants de jus à sa bouche et les suce, un par un. Regina gémit à nouveau, juste avec Emma qui se tortille sous elle avant de dire :

\- _Si vous voulez de moi que je me livre à cette torture, alors …_

- _Cela_ , l'interrompt la Reine, _c'est précisément ce que vous allez me faire, mi querida.*_

Un gémissement étranglé, différent de tout ce que Regina avait pu entendre, la fait asseoir et regarder par-dessus son épaule vers Emma, qui a l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Cette vision lui déchire le cœur, mais cela ne l'amuse pas moins, et elle rit à quel point c'est pitoyable.

- _Oh Emma_ , soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête, _vous êtes une adorable idiote._

La blonde fait la moue, ce qui augmente l'intensité du rire de Regina qui se tourne face à la Reine et se laisse tomber contre Emma. Il y a un soupir avant que Regina ne sente les lèvres s'enfoncer dans le creux de son cou et les dents contre son pouls, son souffle s'accélère.

Alors qu'Emma commence à grignoter la chair, la Reine sourit et descend lentement vers le sol. Les yeux de Regina s'élargissent, sachant exactement ce qui va se passer quand la Reine lui saisit les cuisses et les écarte.

\- _Oh non._

La Reine glousse et s'avance pour inhaler son odeur.

- _Oh oui._ Soupire-t-elle avant de glisser sa langue entre les plis humides.

Regina soubresaute contre sa bouche et essaie de refermer les jambes mais la Reine lui pince les cuisses, en la maintenant alors qu'elle la regarde avec intensité et assène un coup de langue contre son clitoris. Regina tremble à nouveau, gémissant, ravagée. C'est la seule chose qu'elles n'ont pas encore faite, et elle pensait qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça. Pas une seule fois il ne lui est venu à l'esprit qu'une certaine partie d'elle pouvait vouloir ce qui lui est offert, et c'est avec ce début qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas seulement une petite partie, et ce n'est pas simplement un besoin.

Elle a envie de ce que la Reine veut lui donner. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle a toujours été curieuse de ce qu'elle ressentait, comme c'était bon. Selon les nombreuses réactions d'Emma au cours des douze dernières heures, elle est au moins douée pour ça, assez bonne pour lui avoir fait perdre la raison à plusieurs reprises.

C'est une merveille absurde, admet-elle complètement, mais une merveille néanmoins.

Abandonnant le simulacre, elle laisse les muscles de ses cuisses se détendre et retombe dans la chaleur du corps d'Emma. La Reine plonge avant de changer d'avis, léchant et suçant son sexe comme si elle était incapable de se retenir. Regina gémit bruyamment et se tortille sous elle alors qu'elle tend la main derrière elle, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de se retenir quand ses doigts glissent à travers de longues mèches soyeuses de cheveux blonds.

Alors que la Reine travaille dur pour la faire jouir, Emma lui mordille la joue avec malice avant que sa bouche ne disparaisse.

\- _C'est la chose la plus hot que je n'ai jamais vu._

Grognant alors que le souffle réchauffe sa peau, Regina roule la tête sur le côté. Emma frotte la fine peau derrière son oreille avec le bout de son nez, ses lèvres reposent juste au-dessus de son pouls alors qu'elle relève ses propres hanches.

Regina se rapproche encore, lui donnant la pression qu'elle recherche et savoure le gémissement qu'elle lui arrache de la bouche.

Une forte claque sur sa cuisse l'arrache de la bulle qu'elles ont toutes les deux commencées à se créer, elle halète en regardant fixement la femme entre ses jambes qui lui lance un regard noir. Elle se mord la lèvre, envahie soudainement par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elles sont supposées « torturer » Emma, et là elle se laisse séduire – elle est capable de donner à Emma la seule chose dont elle a besoin, sans même y penser.

Elle grogne.

- _Emma_ , elle essaie de le retenir mais c'est plus venu comme un gémissement et le rire provoqué confirme seulement le fait qu'elle vient d'être trompée.

- _Désolée._ Murmure Emma en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Elle baisse d'un ton pour la taquiner. _Je n'avais aucune idée que Regina Mills était si facile._

Il y a une autre claque et Emma siffle.

- _Faites-le encore et nous vous laisserons ici pendant que nous finirons dans le lit._ Menace la Reine avec des yeux noirs qui les regardent toutes les deux.

En soupirant, la tête d'Emma retombe sur le divan. Regina sympathise mais son attention reste sur la Reine. Il y a quelque chose dans sa bouche humide de son propre désir, ce qui l'excite encore plus. Elle veut qu'elle revienne sur elle le plus vite possible, et si cela implique de se ranger du côté de la Reine et tourmenter davantage Emma, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter.

- _Mon âme_ , ronronne-t-elle, elle sourit quand ses yeux se tournent vers elle et l'éclair de possessivité à l'intérieur de ceux-ci la fait frissonner. Elle regarde ostensiblement Regina en sachant que, si elle le pouvait, elle verrait à quel point elle est mouillée et enflée. La Reine suit son regard et ses narines se gonflent quand une langue passe sa lèvre inférieure. _Cela ne va pas lui plaire._

Les mains se mettent à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors que la Reine émet un son qui est le mélange entre un ronronnement grondant et un grognement d'avertissement. Emma frissonne sous elle et Regina sourit plus largement. Elle retire une main des cheveux blonds et la ramène pour prendre en coupe le visage de la Reine tandis qu'elle immobilise ses hanches délibérément.

Comme si elle était mortellement blessée, Emma lâche un gémissement de pitié et, comme Regina s'y attendait, la Reine bondit et enfouit son visage dans son sexe. Enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la Reine, Regina maintient sa tête entre ses cuisses et tourne la sienne, cherchant les lèvres de la blonde et fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Les sons de leurs plaisirs étouffés semblent stimuler la Reine qui suce le clitoris de Regina. Les yeux de Regina se ferment, la tête grouillante de plaisir.

\- _Je veux te toucher_ , soupire Emma en brisant le baiser. _Mon Dieu, tes seins sont tellement …_ Elle gémit et se suce la lèvre inférieure avant de simplement marmonner, _putain_ , et retourne directement l'embrasser.

Regina sourit à nouveau.

Quand les mains arrivent, elle s'arque avec un « _hum_ », reconnaissante que la Reine ait pris sur elle le besoin d'Emma. Son envie brûle dans son ventre, menaçant de la faire vaciller à tout moment quand les ongles d'une main s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine, l'autre pinçant et tirant sans douceur sur le téton durci.

Alors que ses cuisses commencent à trembler, la Reine mordille son clitoris, faisant haleter Regina et se heurter contre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne traîne la langue dans sa fente. Elle taquine son entrée avec la pointe, puis pousse à l'intérieur avec un long et grave gémissement de plaisir.

Retirant l'accès à sa bouche à la blonde, Regina jure doucement et roule ses hanches. Si cela était à moitié moins bon pour Emma lorsqu'elle lui a fait la même chose, alors elle est intimidée par la retenue dont la blonde a fait preuve en ne jouissant immédiatement pas dans sa bouche à chaque fois.

\- _Je …_ La Reine lui presse le téton et les mots se dissolvent dans un autre gémissement alors que les lèvres et la langue d'Emma jouent avec le lobe de son oreille. _Putain._

Emma et la Reine lâchent un gloussement simultanément avant qu'une main disparaisse de sa poitrine. Regina ouvre et baisse les yeux, curieuse de savoir où elle peut bien aller.

Son bas-ventre se contracte à la vue de la tête entre ses cuisses et elle serre le poing encore emmêlé dans les cheveux de la Reine, voulant l'attirer plus près.

Un pouce effleure son clitoris mais continue, descend, disparaît au-delà de la bouche et du menton. Elle a besoin de plus. Plus d'elle-même et beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle possède déjà d'Emma. Le balancement constant et nécessiteux du bassin de la blonde contre son cul et la sensation des seins contre son dos ne peuvent pas calmer le désir qu'elle a accumulé pendant trop longtemps.

Lorsque Emma halète, le son étouffé, indigent et bruyant à côté de son oreille, elle réalise où exactement la main a disparu, elle se raidit.

Alors que le soupir se transforme en un gémissement lent et reconnaissant qui rampe sous sa peau et s'infiltre dans son sang, le dos de Regina s'arque avec la force de sa libération et elle jouit, serrant fermement les deux personnes qui comptent pour elle à ce moment.

* * *

- _Eh bien,_ commence Emma en remuant la baguette qu'elles ont volé dans le caveau du ténébreux. Maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus nues et … mises à nu, elle est nerveuse. _C'était cool. On devrait … définitivement recommencer un jour._

Un rire rauque emplit la clairière et elle se mord la lève en relevant les yeux, immédiatement fascinée par la vue de la Reine avec la tête rejetée en arrière, le son glissant sans effort de sa bouche. Ses yeux tombent sur la potion que la Reine tient dans sa main et elle soupire.

Emma déteste le fait qu'elle va oublier ce qui s'est passé entre elles, quand elle sait que le temps qu'elles ont passé ensemble est probablement l'une des rares choses dans la vie entière de Regina dont elle aurait vraiment envie de se souvenir.

- _Cela ne va pas affecter tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina.

Regina secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.

- _Non,_ répond-elle, _rassures-toi Miss Swan, une fois que nous aurons franchi ce portail, de l'autre côté je serai libre de vous réprimander pour votre idiotie._

- _Oh._ Grimace Emma, les regardant l'une et l'autre et retenant leurs sourires assortis. _Bien._

- _On y va ?_ Dit Regina en soulevant un sourcil, Emma hoche la tête.

\- _Bien. Bon … euuh …_

- _Essayez de ne pas gâcher notre fin heureuse._ Dit la reine d'une voix traînante, épargnant à Emma la peine de devoir trébucher sur un au revoir, alors qu'elle regarde Regina. _C'est peut-être une idiote, mais je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle est nôtre._

\- _Hey !_ Proteste Emma avant que la Reine la saisisse par le col de sa chemise pour l'entraîner dans un baiser.

Elle fond et l'embrasse en retour.

- _Vous_ , ronronne la Reine en lui attrapant le menton du bout des doigts alors qu'elles se séparent, _essayez de ne pas lui donner de bonne raison pour le faire._

\- _Okay_ , murmure-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la Reine lui adresse un sourire que la blonde à du mal à interpréter autrement que par l'amour, sa poitrine se réchauffe.

Inclinant la tête en arrière, la Reine porte la potion à ses lèvres et la renverse d'un coup pendant que Regina attrape la main d'Emma et la conduit jusqu'au portail.

\- _Au revoir,_ _mi corazón_ , dit-elle, les mots à peine plus qu'un murmure mais assez fort pour que la blonde entende pendant que le portail les avale.

De retour à Storybrooke, Emma se retourne pour faire face à Regina et, avec du désespoir dans la voix, elle demande :

- _Comment m'a-t-elle appelée ?_

Regina sourit, doucement d'abord, mais au moment où elle se met à parler, cela rappelle la reine à Emma, l'amour et l'acceptation les atteignent lorsque Regina dit :

\- _Mon cœur._

* * *

*mi querida : ma chère

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu!

Pour répondre à une personne qui m'a posé la question en review, non, je n'écrirais pas de suite pour cette histoire.

Mais ne vous en faite pas, j'ai deux OS de prêts pour les deux semaines prochaines ;)

Je vous dis encore MERCI MILLE FOIS de m'être fidèles! Plein de gros bisous à tous!


	13. Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 1)

Surprise! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein?

Cet épilogue a été posté bien après la fin de ma traduction et après l'avoir traduit, je vous délivre aujourd'hui la première partie.

Comme les chapitres précédents, la longueur de ce chapitre permet sa division en trois parties. Vous l'aurez compris, vous aurez donc une partie chaque lundi pendant 3 semaines.

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que c'est très loin d'être hot comme le reste. Moins de sexe, plus de sentiments.

Bon, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 1) :**

\- _Shérif._

\- _Locksley._ Répond Emma. Elle ne lui prête pas vraiment attention alors qu'elle le dépasse en boitant et se glisse dans le box où Regina est assise. Robin s'éloigne, congédié par un simple regard avant que la brune ne se tourne vers Emma en souriant. _Hey ! Je suis désolée …_ S'excuse-t-elle rapidement, elle sait qu'elle a quelques minutes de retard. _Apparemment, Zéléna pense mon travail est trop facile alors elle a décidé de piéger tout les chats de Storybrooke dans les arbres de la ville._

\- _Ce qui expliquerait les égratignures._ Rit doucement Regina. _Et les cheveux._

Emma fronce le nez et passe ses doigts dans sa tignasse pour la énième fois.

\- _J'ai essayé de les arranger._ Soupire-t-elle, abandonnant alors qu'elle tombe sur un tas de nœuds. _J'allais rentrer mais j'aurais été encore plus en retard et …_

\- _C'est pas si terrible._ L'interrompt Regina. C'est évident qu'elle ne le pense pas à en croire son sourire narquois, mais Emma est contente de penser que c'est l'intention qui compte de toute façon, elle finit par hausser les épaule. _Tu devrais faire examiner ça._

Regina fait un mouvement de tête pour désigner ses bras, son front se plisse alors qu'elle commence à les voir de plus près. Emma jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ses coupures, certaines plus profondes de d'autres. Elle les a nettoyées du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans les toilettes du poste de police mais malgré cela, ce n'était pas suffisant car certaines continuaient de saigner librement. La plupart ayant été provoquées par son ascension dans les arbres, plus que par les chats secourus. Elle est aussi pratiquement sûre d'avoir un hématome dans le dos, causé par une chute de l'un d'eux et, si elle n'avait pas été dotée de pouvoirs magiques, elle aurait sans doute complètement raté son déjeuner et se serait réveillée à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale et une lésion spinale.

\- _Ça va._ Dit-elle en relevant les yeux. Elle sourit aux yeux noisettes qui expriment de l'inquiétude, mais Regina secoue la tête, toute trace d'amusement maintenant disparue de son visage.

\- _Non, ça ne va pas._ Elle se lève doucement et Emma grimace, une pointe de déception se loge dans sa poitrine. _Suis-moi, ma chère. On va s'occuper de tes blessures et après on verra pour le déjeuner._

\- _Regina, ça peut att …_

\- _Non, ça ne peut pas._ Elle l'interrompt calmement, définitivement. _Tu es clairement en train de souffrir, et je refuse de rester assise ici à te regarder grimacer pendant les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes alors que tu essaieras de me faire croire que tout va bien._

Emma soupire à nouveau en se levant. Elle connaît ce ton, elle sait que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, rien ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis. Regina se préoccupe d'elle et cela signifie la laisser prendre soin d'elle, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Elle préfère prendre, la plupart du temps.

\- _Je voulais juste te voir._ Admet-elle, incapable de retenir la complainte dans sa voix.

Oui, elle a mal. Mais elle refuse de se sentir mal pour avoir choisi de garder cette douleur pour voir Regina. Durant les deux dernières semaines, elle se sont à peine vues en dehors de quelques repas de famille avec Henry. Si c'était à refaire, elle ferais le même choix, même si ses bras lui piquent et que son dos est pris de spasmes de temps en temps.

En s'avançant vers elle, Regina lui caresse la joue du dos de la main.

\- _Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma chère._

Emma la regarde fixement, moins surprise par les mots (bien que ce soit vrai) que par l'assistance et la démonstration affective plutôt évidente.

\- _Euh._

Regina glousse, ignorant les regards insistants qui pèsent sur elles alors qu'elle glisse sa main sur le nuque d'Emma. Elles disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée violette et réapparaissent au manoir. Elle se penche et embrasse Emma, mordillant ces lèvres émérites et appétissantes avant d'apaiser la morsure avec sa langue douce et humide.

Certaine d'avoir effacé la surprise sur son propre visage, Regina recule avec un grand sourire et se retrouve face à un regard stupéfié, amoureux et désireux. Elle prend Emma par la main, elle la guide à travers l'entrée et jusqu'au salon où elle lui ordonne de l'attendre, allant même jusqu'à la pousser sur le canapé quand celle-ci essaie de protester.

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es fait exactement, mais ne crois pas que c'est parce que je n'ai rien dit que je n'ai pas vu comment tu boitais au restaurant._ Lorsqu'elle en aura finit ici, elle ira rendre une petite visite à sa très chère sœur et elle lui exprimera clairement le fond de sa pensée quant à ses farces débiles, surtout lorsqu'elles sont dirigées vers son shérif. Elle souffle et continue. _Maintenant sois une gentille petite princesse et reste assise ici pendant que je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin pour soigner ce que tu as décidé de ne pas t'occuper._

Emma se renfrogne et c'est avec un grognement qu'elle croise les bras et se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Regina fait un unique hochement de tête, pas complètement satisfaite par cette réaction mais contente de se faire obéir, elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la cuisine pour atteindre les marches menant au sous-sol.

Elle s'absente à peine cinq minutes mais lorsqu'elle retourne au salon, Emma est déjà relevée et en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle lève les yeux au ciel face à la blonde qui lui offre un sourire penaud en retour.

\- _J'ai un peu mal au dos._ Avoue Emma en se mordillant la lèvre lorsque l'air exaspéré de Regina devient clairement agacé.

\- _Si tu n'étais pas à la limite de l'infirmité tout de suite, je t'aurais frapper pour ton imbécillité._ Emma lui lance un grand sourire, plus malicieux que penaud cette fois. Regina laisse échapper un long soupir en plaçant les potions et le kit de premiers soins sur la table avant de lui faire signe. _Laisse-moi voir._

Emma s'avance, plus vite qu'il ne lui serait conseillé au regard de son état. Regina ne dit rien, elle n'en voit pas l'intérêt, et place une main sur son épaule et la fait tourner pour se retrouver face à son dos. Elle glisse sa main sur le bas de son dos et remonte doucement son haut. Elle en a le souffle coupé.

Il n'y a pas que les bras d'Emma qui sont couverts d'égratignures, et elle se demande dans quel état était son haut avant de l'avoir visiblement changé. Elle lève le tissu plus haut, elle relâche rapidement l'air qu'elle contenait dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard se pose sur l'hématome qui se forme lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- _Espèce d'idiote._ Réprimande-t-elle, sa tête se relève tandis que celle d'Emma s'oriente vers le sol. _Zéléna, je vais la tuer !_ Si ce qu'a reçu le dos d'Emma aurait été un peu plus fort, elle aurait pu rester paralysée. _Je jure qu'entre vous deux …_ Grogne-t-elle faiblement avant de s'interrompre, elle sait que si elle termine cette phrase, elle sera sur la ligne entre l'inquiétude et les insultes.

Elle secoue la tête alors que ses deux mains se frayent un chemin sous le haut et envoient une puissante vague de magie en Emma, assez pour que ses jambes flanchent quand elle a terminé. Regina l'entraîne jusqu'au canapé et la force à s'asseoir, elle est momentanément distraite lorsqu'elle voit la béatitude absolue sur le visage de la blonde. Elle y a certainement été un peu fort.

\- _Un petit avertissement pour la prochaine fois ce serait pas mal._ Dit Emma d'une voix rauque et à peine audible alors qu'elle est sous l'effet du désir qui accompagnait ce sort.

Regina grimace, à la fois déchirée et nouée. Elle s'agenouille devant Emma et examine ses bras, elle doit décider lequel à besoin de son attention en premier.

- _Si tu commences à te plaindre de la façon dont j'ai choisi de t'aider, la prochaine fois je ne me donnerais pas cette peine._ Lance-t-elle, l'exaspération et l'inquiétude sont tellement mélangés qu'elle ne sait même plus exactement quel sentiment est le plus fort.

Occupée à observer les blessures d'Emma, elle ne remarque pas la main qui se déplace jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se poser sur sa joue et la blonde l'oblige à relever les yeux vers elle.

- _Merci._ Murmure-t-elle en penchant la tête pour offrir un baiser qui laisse Regina chancelante lorsqu'elles se séparent. _Mais j'étais pas en train de me plaindre._

Regina déglutit et la fixe pendant quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Elle cligne des yeux, puis redescend le regard et exhale, chassant toutes les pensées qui affluent. Elle veut être énervée. Elle en a le droit, au moins un petit peu. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de penser à Emma et aux choses qu'elles devraient faire pour que sa voix soit comme elle est.

- _Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver si je relève cette manche ?_ Questionne-t-elle en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle remarque finalement l'état des mains d'Emma. Le shérif les a évidemment assez nettoyées pour que les coupures ne soient pas immédiatement apparentes, mais elles sont là, et douloureuses à en croire la rougeur de sa peau.

Elle soupire.

- _Des petites égratignures._ Répond Emma. Regina relève la tête en même temps qu'un sourcil, un air interrogatif évident. _Mon haut s'est pris dans la clôture de Mme River quand je lui ai tendu Tigrou par-dessus. C'est pas méchant. Promis._

Regina accepte cette explication et elle se tourne pour récupérer une des potions. Elle enlève le bouchon et lui donne.

- _Bois._ Ordonne-t-elle en retournant son attention sur les coupures arborant les bras d'Emma.

Aussitôt qu'elle a avalé le liquide incolore, Emma fait un ronronnement curieux et ferme les yeux. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit immonde, mais non. La potion laisse un arrière-goût fruité, et la chaleur qui se répand en elle lui rappelle un certain temps dans le passé où elle s'est réveillée enveloppée dans les bras de non pas une, mais deux Reines.

- _Ça devrait te soulager de toute douleur importante._ Lui dit Regina d'une voix basse et Emma hoche la tête pour confirmer. Non seulement la douleur s'estompe, mais elle ressent aussi … eh bien, plusieurs choses : joie, fatigue, confusion et beaucoup d'excitation.

- _Hein hein._

- _Si ce grand sourire veut dire ce que je pense qu'il veut dire_ , dit Regina d'une voix traînante, _alors tu vas être grandement déçue, Miss Swan._

Le sourire s'efface et Emma fait saillir sa lèvre inférieur dans une moue pendant que ses yeux s'ouvre. La première semaine après leur retour, Regina était incapable de garder ses mains loin d'elle. Elles étaient tellement collées l'une à l'autre qu'elles non même pas pensé à rompre avec leurs petits-amis respectifs jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se montrent au manoir un soir, demandant à savoir pourquoi elles n'avaient pas pris la peine de les prévenir qu'elles étaient rentrées.

Après cela, elle s'étaient calmées pour en arriver à un arrêt total dans la mesure où elles étaient toutes les deux concernées. Il y avait des baisers occasionnels, bien sûr, mais à part ça …

À part ça, Regina semblait penser que tout ce qui irait plus loin serait dépasser les limites, et trois semaines étaient passées depuis.

Emma grogne à ce rappel et ignore le coup d'œil curieux qu'elle reçoit en retour. Elle baisse les yeux, réalisant ensuite que Regina a guéri toutes les petites blessures sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle fixe son bras gauche et fait courir un doigt sur le long d'une coupure toujours visible, sa propre curiosité est maintenant piquée elle-aussi.

- _Celle-ci va devoir guérir par elle-même pendant quelques temps._ Explique Regina en la frôlant de ses doigts pour attirer son attention sur le milieu de la plaie. _C'est plus profond ici. Je ne veux pas risquer de la refermer pour qu'on se rende compte plus tard que ça n'avait pas été nettoyé correctement._ Elle tend la main derrière elle, sa main s'agitant un moment avant de trouver la seconde potion qu'elle a apporté.

Emma hoche la tête en essayant de réprimer un sourire par aspiration de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle échoue et Regina hausse un autre sourcil.

- _Désolée._ Dit-elle en souriant largement maintenant qu'elle s'est faite prendre. _T'es juste … une vraie maman._ Son sourcil se lève encore plus haut et Emma roule des yeux. _Je sais. Tu es une maman. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais … vu … de cette manière avant. C'est …_ Elle souffle, faisant traîner sa phrase, elle connaît Regina trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne peut pas formuler le mot qui vient de surgir dans son esprit.

\- _Je présume que tu allais dire quelque chose d'idiot et m'accuser de quelque chose comme, je ne sais pas moi, d'être mignonne peut-être ?_ Avec ses dents triturant sa lèvre inférieure, Emma ouvre innocemment les yeux en grand et secoue négativement la tête. _Je ne te crois pas, mais je t'accorde le point pour avoir résister à l'impulsion._ Dit Regina après avoir grogner.

Elle s'affaire à nettoyer les blessures qu'elle peut trouver et Emma la regarde intensément, silencieusement. Physiquement, elle ne ressent absolument rien de ce que Regina est en train de faire. La potion n'est ni brûlante, froide ou bien même juste chaude. Les coupures qu'elle sait provenir des chats ne piquent pas comme c'est le cas d'habitude, et lorsque Regina applique un bandage sur l'une d'elles, elle ne ressent pas le besoin irrépressible de gratter inutilement comme elle le ferait normalement.

Ce qu'elle ressent en revanche, peut être résumé en un seul mot : comblée. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen auquel elle puisse penser pour le décrire, aucun autre mot qui pourrait même être proche de prendre vraiment en compte l'étendue de ses sentiments. Elle n'a jamais eu à subir la préoccupation de quelqu'un, préférant prendre soin d'elle elle-même (ou pas, comme il aurait été le cas si Regina n'était pas quelqu'un qui prenait le contrôle, que vous le vouliez ou non).

Cependant, Regina qui prend soin d'elle est … indescriptible, et à la seconde exacte où elle termine et relève les yeux, Emma l'embrasse, incapable de se retenir. Regina se fige mais seulement brièvement avant de l'embrasser en retour, et Emma soupire contre sa bouche, refusant d'y mettre un terme avant d'être prête alors elle presse ses mains sur sa nuque et la relève du sol.

Regina s'installe sur ses genoux sans protester, les cuisses chevauchant d'autres cuisses pendant que le baiser s'approfondit. Emma gémit, ravie de ne pas être repoussée alors qu'elle laisse ses mains vadrouiller, passant sous la soie pour caresser la chair chaude de ses hanches.

Le gémissement qu'elle obtient en retour fait monter en flèche son excitation et un besoin inexplicable se forme au creux de son ventre. Elle laisse ses mains en place et agrippe ses hanches en avertissement, elle n'est pas surprise lorsque Regina choisit alors de mettre fin à leur baiser.

- _Emma._ Souffle-t-elle, son ton discordant. Elles sont front contre front, leurs nez se frôlant. Elle attends l'inévitable rejet. _Tu n'as pas à faire ça._

Elle tique.

\- _Hein ?_

- _On peut attendre. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, on peut attendre. Je veux prendre soin de toi. J'aime prendre soin de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être … récompensée pour ça._

En la regardant d'un air ébahi, le visage d'Emma commence à se déformer, montrant finalement la confusion qu'elle ressent.

- _Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles._

Regina s'assied, visiblement incrédule.

- _Tu ne …_ Elle s'arrête en fermant la bouche. Emma lève les sourcils, attendant quelque chose qui ait un sens avant qu'elle commence à se sentir rejetée quand même. _Je … c'est … tu as été …_

Vaguement amusée par le bégaiement, Emma sent un sourire se formé sur les coins de sa bouche et choisit de ne pas résister alors qu'elle dit :

\- _Tu vas bien devoir finir une phrase un jour, Regina._

À la place, la mâchoire de Regina lui en tombe et elle reste bouche bée face à elle.

Emma lève la main et met un doigt sous son menton, fermant sa bouche pour elle.

\- _Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part et je suppose que tu essaies de le formuler, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, alors il va falloir que tu m'aides pour le coup._

- _Tu …_ Regina tourne la tête et détourne son regard, fixant quelque chose ne va pas s'embêter à trouver et nommer alors qu'elle est assise là patiemment, une main toujours sur une hanche alors que l'autre retombe entre elles.

Regina se retourne après quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

- _Je suis perdue._ Admet-elle. Emma hoche la tête et parvient à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel quand la réponse utile « évidemment » lui vient en tête. _Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis en train de te blâmer pour notre … manque d'intimité mais je … j'ai remarqué quelque chose il y a quelques semaines._

\- _D'accord._ Répond-elle doucement. _Qu'as-tu remarqué ?_

\- _Tu …_

Regina soupire, elle secoue la tête avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Emma lui prend la main, et la lui serre gentiment dans l'espoir que cela la rassurera assez pour cracher le morceau. Quoi que ce soit, elle doute que ce soit aussi grave que ce que Regina est en train de lui faire croire.

- _Tu n'as jamais rien initié._ Dit-elle d'un coup, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. _À chaque fois qu'on … a couché ensemble, quand on est revenues, tu n'as jamais …_

\- _Jamais ?_ Répète Emma, l'interrompant en fronçant les sourcils. Pour toutes les fois où elles ont été seules ensemble cette semaine-là, elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'a jamais … non. Regina doit se tromper. _Jamais ?_

- _Jamais._ Réitère Regina, son expression d'adoucissant en devenant quelque chose qui ressemble à du soulagement alors qu'elle relève la tête.

La bouche d'Emma s'ouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois mais la confirmation la rendue sans voix. Elle essaie de se creuser les méninges pour prouver à Regina qu'elle a simplement oublié quelques fois, une fois. Rien qu'un moment où elles ont fini au lit ensemble parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait sur le moment.

Il n'y a rien, et cette réalisation lui serre la poitrine, un poids pesant sur son sternum quand une puissante vague de déception et de culpabilité s'abat sur elle. Elle veut Regina. Elle aime Regina et si ce n'était pas quelque chose du crucial la maintenant en vie, elle pourrait jurer avoir besoin de Regina plus qu'elle n'a besoin d'air.

\- _Je …_ Se mâchoire fait un bruit sec quand sa bouche se referme brutalement. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, sûrement y avait-il une excuse qu'elle pourrait donner, mais aucune excuse n'aurait été assez bien pour laisser penser Regina qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cela – pour ce qu'il y a entre elles. _Je t'aime._

- _Tu ne …_

\- _Oui, je t'aime._ Emma lui attrape le visage avec ses deux mains, ne manquant pas l'éclair de douleur dans les yeux quand elle dit. _Quoique tu sois sur le point de dire : que je ne t'aime pas, que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ? Quoique tu sois en train de penser, tu dois juste savoir que je t'aime._

Regina ne dit pas un mot et Emma secoue la tête, laissant ses mains tomber sur ses épaules.

- _Elle me l'a dit, tu sais ? La Reine, elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais et j'étais tellement dépassée en pensant que tu pourrait littéralement te tuer pour ça que je n'ai même pas réfléchis une seconde sur ce que ça signifiait vraiment, que tu pourrais … te résigner à ça … pour nous … à ça si tu pensais que c'était tout ce que voulais de toi et seigneur …_

En laissant le souvenir ballotter dans sa tête, elle sourit quand la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti lui revient maintenant.

- _Regina, je t'aime et je suis désolée …_ Expire-t-elle bruyamment avant de continuer. _Je suis tellement désolée si quoi que j'ai fait ou ne pas fait … dit ou ne pas dit t'a fait croire un seul instant que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que c'est vrai._

C'est avec les yeux écarquillés que Regina la regarde fixement avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Emma prend son visage en coupe à nouveau, cette fois avec ses deux mains pressées de chaque côté de sa mâchoire pendant que ses pouces essuient ses joues. Elle poursuit, refusant de laisser le silence s'installer entre elles.

\- _Je t'aime depuis très longtemps, confesse-t-elle doucement. Te rencontrer là-bas, te voir comme cette grande méchante Reine dont tout le monde parle et apprendre à la connaître … à te connaître d'une manière qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le pourra jamais ? Ça m'a seulement fait t'aimer encore plus. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais te blesser et … peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'avais peur de le faire et malgré le fait d'essayer de ne pas le faire, je l'ai fait quand même. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je ne veux pas te blesser, jamais, je ne l'ai jamais voulu et je ne le voudrais jamais. Je t'aime, tellement tellement fort que j'ai mal physiquement en sachant que je l'ai déjà fait._

Cela démarre doucement, tellement doucement qu'elle le manque presque. À travers les larmes, une chaleur familière commence à envahir les yeux noisette et si ce n'était pas pour le tic de sa bouche, Emma l'aurait complètement manquée. Ses yeux s'ouvre rapidement en grand et le soulagement qu'elle ressent la pousse en avant au même instant, ses mains attirant Regina contre elle.

Un sanglot survient contre sa bouche pendant qu'elle retombe sur le canapé et entraîne Regina avec elle. Elle discerne les doigts avant qu'ils ne s'appuient sur sa joue et elle se rend compte que Regina n'est pas la seule à pleurer. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur le baiser et implique chaque once d'amour qu'elle a en elle dedans.

* * *

Aloooooooors? Vos réactions? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien? Pas bien?

Je vous laisse écrire une review et vous dis à lundi prochain pour la partie 2 de cet épilogue.

Bisouuuuus


	14. Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 2)

Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi et ça signifie: postage de la partie 2. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

Dans ce chapitre: discussion avec Henry et le couple Charmant ...

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 2) :**

En rentrant de l'école, Henry a à peine passé la porte que Emma le prend en embuscade.

\- _Je suis amoureuse de ta mère._

Il se fige et tourne lentement la tête pour la regarder fixement. Elle lui retourne son regard, elle se tient debout dans la cuisine de ses grands-parents en touillant quelque chose dans la tasse qu'elle tient en main, un sourire sur son visage. Cela serait parfaitement bien, si ses yeux ne lui criaient pas qu'elle veut courir aussi vite et aussi loin de lui que possible.

Surpris qu'elle ait été la personne à lui dire ou non, il présume que son expression signifie qu'il ne peut pas la taquiner là-dessus, et ses épaules s'affaissent à cette conclusion alors qu'il se demande quand exactement il a grandit au point de reconnaître lorsque Emma est en train de paniquer généralement, ses murs protecteurs sont bien trop hauts pour qu'il puisse voir par dessus.

\- _D'accord._ Dit-il en retirant son sac-à-dos et le laissant tomber près de la porte. _C'est pour ça que t'as rompu avec Crochet ?_

Le touillage s'arrête, heureusement. Cependant, Emma continue de le regarder fixement alors qu'il prend place sur un tabouret près du comptoir.

\- _Crochet est la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Crochet._ Répond-elle finalement et il hoche la tête en se disant que c'est logique.

Il a toujours pensé que le pirate était bien trop collant pour sa mère, et Crochet a essayé trop durement de lui faire croire qu'il était plus qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins avec Emma. Il le savait bien et il a été ravi lorsqu'il a entendu Ruby dire à Belle pourquoi Crochet se morfondait complètement alcoolisé plus souvent que d'habitude dernièrement. Il savait que c'était une question de temps avant que sa mère fasse la même chose avec Robin. Ses mères étaient faites pour être ensemble, avec ou sans barbe, tout le monde pouvait le voir si ils arrêtaient de faire l'autruche assez longtemps.

\- _Cool._ Ajoute-il, supposant qu'elle attend une réponse plus approfondie car elle est toujours en train de le regarder fixement et il aimerait vraiment qu'elle arrête maintenant. _Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais porter un costume. Maman adorerait._

En cachant son large sourire avec ses bras, il la scrute et sent son sourire s'élargir davantage face à l'expression choquée sur le visage de sa mère. Il sait que c'est trop tôt, il est presque certain qu'aucune de ses mères ne veut même se marier dans un avenir proche, si ce n'est jamais.

Il est d'accord avec cela, mais c'est drôle de les taquiner de temps en temps.

\- _En fait_ , continue-t-il, sa voix couverte par sa nouvelle position. _Peut-être qu'elle préférerait une robe. T'en porte tellement rarement._

\- _Hen …_ Emma secoue la tête. _Je ne … on ne … seigneur, gamin._ En relevant sa tête, il montre alors son large sourire et rit à l'expression consternée qui s'installe immédiatement sur son visage. _La vache, t'es nul._

Il hoche la tête, ne s'embêtant même pas à le nier.

\- _Mais tu m'aimes aussi._ Dit-il, plein de suffisance à la seconde où il la voit s'adoucir, son sourire plus sincère cette fois. _Admet-le, Ma'. Tu sais que tu le veux._

Elle retrousse son nez.

\- _Nan. T'es qu'un casse-cou-pied._

\- _Coupied ?_ Elle lui tire la langue et il rit alors qu'il lui dit. _Mauvais rattrapage, Ma'. Je vais le dire à Maman._

Elle plisse les yeux en disant :

\- _Fais-ça et on va probablement divorcer avant même de se marier._

\- _Un point pour toi._ Concède-t-il avec un autre grand sourire. _Je laisse passer … pour cette fois._

* * *

Blanche rayonne quand elle entre dans la station pour y trouver son mari et sa fille en train de se taquiner. David lève son bras en arrière et lance quelque chose à travers la pièce alors qu'Emma le nargue/

\- _Manquéééé._

Blanche se mordille la lèvre en voyant la boule de papier voler et rebondir contre la corbeille avant de finalement tomber sur le sol pour rejoindre les autres. Elle ricane et secoue la tête.

-Regina va vous incendier tout les deux. Se moque-t-elle en s'avançant davantage dans la pièce, alors ils pivotent pour lui faire face.

\- _Salut Maman._ Sourit Emma. Un peu quand la boule, Emma bondit du bureau sur lequel elle était assise et l'embrasse sur la joue avant que Blanche ne prenne sa place.

\- _Bonjour ma chérie._ Répond-elle, son cœur se réchauffant avec la démonstration affective. _Je croyais que tu étais libre ce soir._

\- _Oui mais Ruby m'a remplacée pas mal de fois alors je lui ai donné sa soirée._ Dit Emma en haussant les épaules. _D'ailleurs … je voulais en quelque sorte vous parler à tous les deux et je savais que tu finirais par venir voir Papa à un moment donné._

\- _Oh ?_ Blanche reprend du poil de la bête, à la fois curieuse et pleine d'espoir.

Il y a eut quelque chose de différent avec Emma dernièrement. Emma semblait plus heureuse malgré le fait d'avoir rompu avec Crochet, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de ne pas interférer, de laisser Emma venir à elle de son plein gré, il lui a été difficile de garder ses suspicions pour elle.

\- _Ouais._ Emma hoche la tête et prend une grande inspiration. _Je euh … je suis … je suis amoureuse … de … quelqu'un._

En sentant le cri de joie monter, Blanche le retient avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle lève ses deux sourcils en feignant la surprise.

\- _Qui ?_ Demande-t-elle.

Elle se sent un peu coupable quand Emma essaie de la regarder mais finit par détourner le regard, les yeux n'importe où sauf en direction de ses parents. David se penche en avant sur sa chaise et lui donne un petit coup de coude en plaçant son bras sur le bureau juste derrière elle.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée de nous le dire._ Dit-il et Blanche ouvre la bouche pour le contredire avant de recevoir un autre coup de coude.

Elle fait la moue, soupirant intérieurement.

\- _Il a raison._ Accepte-elle. Aussi douloureux que ce soit de voir sa fille heureuse et de ne pas savoir pourquoi, officiellement, elle commence à comprendre que certaines choses ne sont simplement pas ses affaires, peu importe ce qu'elle peut ressentir. _Du moment que cette personne te rend heureuse, Emma, nous sommes contents pour toi._ Elle plisse les yeux quand une pensée lui vient et sans tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, elle lance. _Elle t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Elle ?_ Répète David alors que les yeux d'Emma sont grands ouverts par le choc et Blanche se couvre la bouche, se réprimandant silencieusement pour la bourde.

\- _Tu … tu sais ?_

Blanche hésite et David alterne son regard entre les deux femmes, les sourcils froncés. Qui que soit cette personne dont Emma est tombée amoureuse, il est plus curieux de savoir pourquoi sa femme ne lui a pas dit alors qu'elle savait.

\- _Elle,_ dit-il à nouveau alors qu'aucune d'entre elle n'a encore pris la parole. _Blanche ? Emma ? Qui … qui est-ce ?_

Blanche garde son regard fixé sur Emma, ne voulant pas dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas à elle de dévoiler. Elle a déjà fait cela une fois dans sa vie, et elle vit dans le regret chaque jour.

Emma rompt leur échange de regards pour se tourner vers son père, la tension s'évade de son corps alors que ses épaules s'affaissent, puis la résignation remplace la surprise.

\- _Regina._ Annonce-t-elle doucement. _Je suis amoureuse de Regina, Papa._

Un reniflement attire l'attention des trois vers la cellule au fond de la pièce où Leroy est assis, clairement ivre. Il leur fait un grand sourire et dit à Emma.

- _Sans déconner, frangine._

- _Leroy !_ S'exclame Blanche, mais seulement pour camoufler son rire.

Il grogne et roule des yeux.

\- _Quoi ? On est censés faire comme si on voyait pas comment elles se regardent ces deux-là, ou cette manie qu'elles ont de tout le temps se sauver l'une l'autre ? Si tout les échanges de regards pleins de tensions sexuelles ou tout les sauvetages n'ont mis personne sur la piste, alors leur petit moment au Granny's cet après-midi est certainement un bon indice._

Blanche fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- _Quel moment ?_ Elle n'a entendu parler d'aucun moment entre sa fille et Regina. Emma ? En remarquant l'éclatante teinte de rouge couvrant les joues d'Emma, elle laisse finalement échapper le petit cri de joie qui s'était formé depuis qu'elle s'était assise. _Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassées ?_

\- _Pas à ce moment-là._ Grommelle Emma et Blanche fait de petits bonds sur le bureau. _Maman. S'il te plaît, arrête._

\- _Impossible._ Pleure-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa fille pour une étreinte forcée. _Je suis seulement tellement heureuse pour toi. Pour vous deux. Oh, Emma, tu n'as pas idée ! Regina peut être si douce, et elle a tellement d'amour à donner._

\- _Je sais._ Dit Emma, de l'exaspération dans la voix. Blanche l'ignore quand ses bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, l'étreignant en retour. Emma soupire et charrie. _Regina va être si déçue que t'aies pas eu de crise cardiaque._

Blanche ricane et se recule.

- _Pourquoi elle n'est pas là avec toi ?_ Elle fronce de nouveau les sourcils. _Ne le devrait-elle pas ?_

- _Euh …_ Emma rougit encore plus que tout à l'heure, ses bras se relâchent le long de son corps puis elle lève une main pour se frotter la nuque, l'air penaude. _On va dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant._

- _Elle n'est …_ Blanche soupire. _Oh Emma._

- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu ne lui as pas dit ?_

Le visage d'Emma se déforme alors qu'elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux rapidement.

\- _Hein ?_

Blanche roule des yeux face à la confusion de sa fille. La mâchoire de Charmant n'est clairement pas la seule chose que sa fille a hérité de son père.

\- _Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais ?_

\- _Qu … si !_

\- _Oh._ Elle met la main contre sa poitrine alors que son cœur menace d'exploser face à l'expression outragée provoquée par la question, ainsi que le pur désespoir contenu dans cet unique mot. Elle respire profondément mais elle est frappée par une autre pensée, elle retient son souffle quand elle lui pose la question. _Est-ce qu'elle l'a dit en retour ?_

\- _Eh bien …_ Emma baisse les yeux vers le sol, les jours roses une fois de plus.

\- _Oh Emma._

\- _Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ça ?_ S'emporte-t-elle, la tête se relevant brusquement. Ses yeux s'emplissent de quelque chose et Blanche se recule avec le besoin soudan de fuir son propre enfant. _Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je l'ai pas fait pour moi._

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

Emma unie ses mains, les tripotant, entremêlant ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

\- _Elle … elle ne savait pas. Elle pensait que je ne l'aimais pas et j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé que peut-être je pouvais lui prouver que c'était vraiment le cas en vous l'annonçant et … vous savez, même si vous ne l'auriez pas accepté, j'aurais pu lui dire que je m'en fichais parce que je l'aime vraiment et que c'est tout ce qui compte, mais vous l'acceptez, alors peut-être qu'elle sera encore plus heureuse maintenant parce qu'elle n'aura pas à … j'en sais rien, se battre ou peu importe, même si je sais qu'en quelque sorte elle aime se battre avec les gens ?_

La façon dont elle dit la dernière partie dessine un sourire sur le visage de Blanche. La simple acceptation dans cette unique phrase, et l'amour transpirant tout le long du monologue d'Emma suffisent pour lui rappeler que Regina est tout aussi chanceuse d'être aimée par Emma.

\- _Je suis sûre que, comme moi, elle trouvera ton baragouin adorable._ Dit-elle pour la taquiner.

Emma grogne mais pas longtemps, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu alors qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Leurs yeux se retrouvent et Blanche sourit, comprenant l'échange se produisant entre elles. Elle se fait une note mentale de charrier Regina concernant son côté guimauve un jour avant de se tourner vers son mari en haussant un sourcil.

\- _Ça va, mon chéri ?_

David hoche la tête et elle lui offre un autre sourire comme la promesse de lui raconter plus tard lorsqu'ils seront seuls. Elle incline subtilement la tête dans la direction d'Emma quand il hoche de nouveau la tête et sourit à leur fille.

\- _Je suis heureux pour toi, Emma. Pour vous deux._

Emma fait un large sourire, son visage s'illuminant.

\- _Merci Papa. Maman._

\- _C'est normal, ma chérie._

* * *

Aloooooooooooors? Je vous laisse m'exposer vos impressions en reviews ;)

Et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la troisième et dernière partie (toute dernière dernière, la fin définitive). Bouh :(

Bisouuuus


	15. Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 3)

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je publie aujourd'hui la dernière partie de cet épilogue donc c'est vraiment la fin cette fois :')

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent aujourd'hui et à ceux qui me liront plus tard. Merci pour vos adorables reviews! Merci pour tout!

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Épilogue: Un mois plus tard (Partie 3) :**

En rentrant chez elle, Regina se débarrasse de ses chaussures à talons et abandonne son sac à main dès qu'elle passe la porte, trop fatiguée pour se donner la peine de prétendre qu'elle est aussi soignée et ordonnée, comme la plupart des gens le croient selon son choix. En se dirigeant vers le bureau, elle retire son manteau et le balance aux alentours du canapé, puis s'avance vers la cheminée où se trouve un décanteur de cidre à moitié plein.

Un verre à la main, elle retourne sans se presser vers le canapé et se laisse tomber sans ménagement, puis part à la recherche de son téléphone dans son manteau pour vérifier ses messages. Il y en a quelques-uns provenant d'Emma détaillant sa journée ennuyeuse et engourdissante du cerveau de l'enfer (ce sont les mots d'Emma, pas les siens) qui la font sourire, deux provenant de son fils et un autre du suppôt de Satan en personne, c'est-à-dire, Blanche-Neige.

Elle décide d'ignorer ce dernier pour le moment, ses doigts planent au-dessus du premier d'Henry lorsqu'elle entend un coup à la porte et s'immobilise en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sait qu'Emma est au travail et pour ce qu'elle en sait, Henry est chez ses grands-parents pour la nuit puisque c'est sa semaine avec Emma. Ce qui laisse, en vérité, personne avec qui elle voudrait s'entretenir.

Elle écrit rapidement un nouveau message, qu'elle envoie à Emma, qui dit :

~ _Où sont tes parents ?_

La réponse est immédiate.

~ _Avec moi._

Robin alors, pense-t-elle et se rallonge en levant les yeux au ciel. Étant donné sa conversation avec Emma cet après-midi, elle n'a aucune intention de ménager l'homme et sa conviction fourvoyée comme quoi elle reviendrait à la raison et réaliserait l'erreur qu'elle a faite en mettant fin à leur relation franchement dénuée de sens et particulièrement ennuyeuse.

Comparé à Emma, en terme de plaisir et de passion, cet homme est risible. En terme d'amour, quoiqu'ils aient eu ensemble n'a absolument rien de comparable. La Reine avait raison quand elle l'aura trouvé, elle saura et oh, comme elle le sait. Si Robin est son âme-sœur, alors Emma est quelque chose de bien plus fort et elle serait damnée si elle laissait cela lui filer entre les doigts.

En revenant aux messages de son fils, elle fronce les sourcils puisque le premier ne contient que deux mots :

~ _Déménagement imminent!_

En espérant une explication, elle ouvre le second et grogne.

~ _Mamie a disparue. Parti chez tata Lena avec Neal._

En se relevant rapidement, elle boit son verre de cidre cul-sec et le pose violemment sur la table, le message lui rappelant qu'elle a quelque chose à faire avant d'oublier à nouveau. La magie s'amasse au bout de ses doigts, elle remue la main, conjurant ses talons à ses pieds avant de s'évaporer de son bureau.

Elle réapparaît au poste de police et ignore le cri de surprise de Blanche quand elle lui agrippe l'épaule. Elle dirige un large sourire et un clin d'œil vers Emma avant qu'elles disparaissent toutes les deux, elle la lâche lorsqu'elles se matérialisent sur le porche de Zéléna, puis elle frappe violemment sur la porte, en n'ayant pas conscience du sourire du démon à côté d'elle.

Zéléna ouvre la porte en grand avec un regard renfrogné.

- _Regina, comme c'est gentil de ta part de prendre le temps de …_

\- _Ferme-la._ Interrompt-elle en la bousculant pour se ruer dans la maison. _Henry Daniel Mills !_

Henry arrive dans la pièce en souriant, bébé Neal dans ses bras. Regina remue son poignet pour invoquer son téléphone dans sa main et retrouve son premier message avant de tourner l'écran vers lui, les sourcils relevés.

\- _Explique._

Ses yeux vont de sa mère au téléphone puis reviennent sur elle, son sourire menaçant de lui fissurer les joues à ce stade.

\- _Je te le dis plus tard ?_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à quelque chose comme cela, elle hoche la tête.

\- _Tu ferais mieux._ Le prévient-elle, avant de se tourner vers Blanche. _Ramène ton fils et ton petit-fils à la maison. Si tu les laisses seuls encore une fois, j'adopterai ton fils et te refuserai tout droit de visite pour aucun des deux._

Blanche ouvre la bouche mais Regina l'interrompt.

\- _Plus tard, très chère._ Dit-elle, puis dirige un regard noir vers Zéléna. _J'ai une sœur à mutiler vigoureusement à présent._

\- _Maman._

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle le retourne vers Henry.

\- _Pars avec ta grand-mère._ Dit-elle en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue avant de descendre sa main pour caresser du pouce le front de Neal. _Je te promets de ne pas tuer ta tante. Tu pourras m'expliquer ton message insupportablement vague quand tu viendras dîner avec ta mère demain soir._

Blanche émet un petit cri aigu et Regina grimace en la foudroyant du regard.

\- _Désolée, désolée._ Marmonne-t-elle, les mains levée. _Viens, Henry._

Il soupire avant de s'avancer et d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de sa mère. Elle sourit et l'entoure ses deux bras autour de lui et Neal, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- _Je t'aime. Sois sage avec ta grand-mère, et essaie de ne pas donner de mauvaises habitudes à ton oncle._

\- _Oui, mère._ Dit-il d'une voix traînante, malicieusement. Il lui embrasse la joue et se retire de l'étreinte. _Je t'aime aussi._

Elle attend que Blanche et lui passent la porte et qu'elle soit fermée derrière eux pour se retourner vers Zéléna, son sourire s'effaçant et laissant place à un grognement.

\- _Toi …_

\- _Oh quoi, Regina ?_ Coupe-t-elle brusquement. _Il est venu chez moi de son plein gré. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne me voir, alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas le laisser avec la plus incompétente …_

Regina lève la main et ferme ses doigts pour retirer la voix de Zéléna avant qu'elle dise quelque chose qui signerait sa fin.

- _Je ne suis pas là à cause d'Henry._ Gronde-t-elle. _Peu importe à quel point je te déteste, il est libre de passer du temps avec n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Je suis ici à cause d'Emma et ce qui aurait pu lui arriver à cause de ta farce idiote …_

Les lèvres de Zéléna s'écartent pour former un « _oh_ » silencieux et Regina hoche la tête.

\- _Oui, oh ! Mais bon sang, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?_

Quand tout ce qu'elle reçoit est un regard noir en réponse, elle lève les yeux au ciel et remue la main pour lui rendre sa voix. Elle le regrette instantanément.

\- T _u es une vraie drama queen_ , dit dédaigneusement Zéléna. _Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais coincée dans un arbre._

\- _Elle est tombée, Zéléna !_ Hurle Regina, les poings serrés. _Elle a une ecchymose aussi longue que mon bras dans le dos. Et si elle était tombée de plus haut et c'était lésée la colonne vertébrale ? Tu ne penses jamais …_

\- _Oh épargne-moi cette scène. Si elle s'était cassé quoi que ce soit, tu l'aurais guérie._ Zéléna se détourne d'elle, manquant de ricaner quand elle fait un pas en avant et balance par dessus son épaule. _Comme tu le fais toujours !_

\- _Ce n'est pas le sujet, nom de Dieu !_ Regina remue la main, envoyant sa sœur s'écraser contre le mur. _Si c'est l'usage que tu fais du peu de magie que tu possèdes encore, alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses pouvoir récupérer le reste un jour !_

\- _C'était une farce !_

\- _C'était stupide !_

\- _Maman ?_

Tressaillant, la tête de Regina se tourne vivement sur le côté et ses yeux deviennent larges comme des soucoupes à la vue d'Henry et de Blanche se tenant debout sur le pas de la porte. Elle relâche rapidement Zéléna et se tourne vers eux, essayant de calmer la colère toujours bouillonnant en elle alors qu'elle grogne.

\- _Je vous ai dit de rentrer tout les deux._

Blanche sourit légèrement.

\- _On pensait t'attendre et marcher avec toi._

Regina abandonne, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle est reconnaissante qu'ils aient décidé d'attendre et de l'arrêter avant qu'elle incinère Zéléna, étant donné qu'elle était sur le point de le faire justement, mais elle est aussi confuse. Elle fronce les sourcils et demande.

\- _Pourquoi avez-vous supposé que j'allais marcher ? J'ai la magie._

Henry hausse les épaules.

\- _Tu utilises la magie seulement quand t'es énervée si …_ Il incline la tête, laissant le reste de la phrase suspendue alors que les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer font écho dans sa tête. _Ça va, Maman. On pensait juste qu'on pourrait … te réconforter._

En brisant la tension, Blanche ajoute timidement :

\- _On a aussi quelques questions à propos d'Emma et toi._

* * *

\- _Emma quoiquesoittondeuxièmeprénom Swan !_

\- _J'en ai pas._ Dit Emma en sortant de son bureau, et Regina se retourne. Cela a été une complainte constante dans le passé pour certaines de ses familles d'accueil pour le fait que cela rende plus difficile la tâche de lui crier dessus. Elle a toujours trouvé cela hilarant. _Un problème ?_

\- _Oui !_ Siffle Regina alors qu'elle prend place sur un siège derrière son bureau. Emma penche la tête en signe de questionnement, cependant elle peut très bien deviner la raison de sa visite. _Ta mère. Ton fils. Toi. Vous avez tous un problème … très probablement dans vos têtes !_

\- _D'accord, alors._ Emma retrouve le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait plus tôt, et l'ouvre devant elle.

Le silence qui suit est assourdissant, seulement interrompu par le bruit de son stylo grattant le papier. Elle doit résister à l'envie de relever les yeux en sentant le regard de Regina essayant de lui pénétrer le haut du crâne. Étant donnée l'heure tardive et la façon dont Regina est habillée plus simplement que d'habitude, il semblerait qu'elle ait été incapable de dormir et qu'elle se soit vêtu avec les premiers vêtements lui passant sous la main en sortant du lit, pour venir lui crier dessus. Emma a une idée bien précise de la raison pour sa présence ici.

\- _Tu leur as dit._

Sa main s'immobilise et elle relève lentement les yeux.

\- _C'est vrai._

Regina se relève de la chaise réservée aux visiteurs en soupirant.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

Emma sourit, laissant le stylo lui tomber des doigts alors qu'elle se laisse aller en arrière puis répondre :

\- _Parce que je t''aime._ En observant l'exaspération se muant doucement en affection, son cœur fond et elle se félicite pour avoir dit la bonne chose. _Je ne veux pas cacher ce que je ressens pour toi, plus jamais._

Regina baisse la tête, son propre sourire commençant à s'installer sur ses lèvres.

\- _Je suppose que ce serait déplacé de ma part d'être énervée contre toi dans ce cas._ Dit-elle doucement, leurs regards se retrouvant lorsqu'Emma ricane.

\- _Non._ Réplique-t-elle, en se penchant en avant à nouveau alors qu'elle repose ses bras sur le bureau. _Tu as le droit de ressentir quoique tu ressens. Si t'es en colère, alors sois en colère mais ce serait sympa que je sache pourquoi pour que je puisse … aider. Es-tu contrariée parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?_

\- _Non._ Avoue Regina en secouant la tête. _Même si je dois bien admettre que je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as pris sur toi pour aller leur parler sans moi._

Emma est gênée, elle espérait en vain qu'elle ne demanderait pas. Bonnes intentions à part, Regina n'est pas le genre de femme auquel on dit qu'on voulait la protéger, et pourtant. Emma soupire.

\- _Je vais être honnête et espérer que tu ne me traites pas d'idiote puis m'envoyer une boule de feu pour avoir oser mais …_ Elle roule des yeux à son propre comportement. _J'ai pensé que s'il y avait eu de mauvaises réactions, j'aurais pu encaisser sans que tu sois blessée … encore._

Elle baisse le regard et fixe son bureau en cornant les coins de son dossier.

\- _Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout_ , continue-t-elle, se sentant de plus en plus stupide. _Même au prix de …_

\- _Emma._ Elle relève les yeux, avalant le nœud soudainement formé dans sa gorge. Regina secoue la tête avec un léger sourire avant de soupirer, en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège. _Je ne suis pas en colère. Pas vraiment. Je … je comprends pourquoi tu as confronté tes parents sans moi mais … Henry ?_

Le rouge lui monte aux joues, embarrassé car la seule raison pour cela est une perte de contrôle.

\- _C'est juste … sorti tout seul._ Répond-elle alors que ses joues sont de plus en plus rouges. Elle n'a pas prémédité le fait de lui dire, certainement pas comme ça, mais une fois que c'est sorti il qu'il l'a accepté, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regretter.

\- _Vraiment ?_

Elle hoche la tête, se mâchouillant pensivement l'intérieur de la joue.

- _Je … pensais à toi quand il est rentré et je lui ai tout simplement dit,_ explique-t-elle. Sa pensée suivante a été que Regina allait la tuer. Elle ajoute rapidement. _Je ne voulais pas lui dire sans toi, mais Regina il … il a fait son petit merdeux après, comme s'il le savait déjà et j'étais juste tellement contente qu'il soit heureux pour nous que j'ai … j'ai juste fait avec, tu vois ? Il m'a dit que si on se mariait, je devrais porter un costume._

Elle s'attend à une protestation, ou peut-être une proclamation sur tout les mauvais côtés du mariage et comme Regina ne se résoudrait plus jamais à souffrir en faisant une telle chose bref, à quelque chose de pas trop moche, mais furieux quand même et possiblement sarcastique parce qu'on parle de Regina et qu'Emma la considérerait comme une extra-terrestre dans le cas contraire.

À la place, Regina penche la tête en arrière et rit, et Emma l'observe, la surprise se mêlant avec un sentiment de soulagement et d'exaltation (aucune pensée pour les extra-terrestres car ce rire est vraiment unique en son genre). Un petit sourire commence à tirer sur sa bouche et ce même soulagement s'étend sur le reste de son corps alors qu'elle se relaxe dans son siège.

\- _Tu as raison._ Dit Regina, son sourire aveuglant et devenant de plus en plus rayonnant à chaque seconde. _Notre fils est un petit merdeux._

\- _Il l'est,_ accorde Emma. _Néanmoins …_

Regina plisse les yeux mais elle est toujours en train de sourire.

\- _Ne ruine pas ce moment, ma chère._

- _Je dis juste_ , continue Emma avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J _e déchire carrément dans un costume._ Elle agite ses sourcils avant de remarquer le froncement curieux dirigé vers elle alors elle explique. _J'en portais un au bal de promo._

\- _Tu as été à un bal de promo ?_

\- _Oui._ Souffle-t-elle. Elle envisage le fait de paraître plus offensée par l'incrédulité dans le ton de la brune, mais Regina en sait plus sur sa vie d'avant Storybrooke que n'importe qui et elle suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment exagéré de penser qu'elle a manqué certaines traditions adolescentes comme le bal de promo. Elle hausse les épaules et ajoute. _Deux fois, en fait._

Curieusement, c'est à celui auquel elle s'est effondrée puis faite jetée dehors la fois où elle portait le costume.

\- _Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner._ Sourit Regina. _T'es-tu amusée ?_

\- _Mouais._ Emma hausse les épaules à nouveau. _La première fois, ma mère d'accueil m'a fait mettre cette inconfortable et horrible robe rose. J'ai fini par y aller avec ce garçon, Jacob Malory, qui me l'a proposé seulement parce qu'il pensait que j'étais une fille facile._

Regina se moque.

\- _Je suppose que tu lui as prouvé le contraire._

En lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire, Emma répond :

\- _Si par 'prouver le contraire', tu entends que je l'ai frappé sans les burnes, alors oui. Je l'ai fait._

\- _Ça, c'est ma Emma._ Ricane Regina.

La chaleur remontant sur ses joues, le sourire d'Emma s'adoucit et elle dit :

\- _Ta Emma, hein ?_

Un sourcil s'élève pour la énième fois.

\- _As-tu un problème avec ça ?_

\- _Euh … nan. Non. Ça …_ elle se pointe elle-même, son doigt allant de haut en bas quand elle dit, _n'a plus aucun problème maintenant._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette conclusion vous aura plu!

Encore merci à tous !


End file.
